Recherché, pour raisons évidentes
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Au pensionnat Moby Dick, tenu par l'ancien truand Barbe-Blanche, on trouve toutes sortes de jeunes délinquants. Garçons, filles, dealers, voleurs... Le choix est large. Et ces jeunes tentent tant bien que mal de se réinsérer dans la société. Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Et bien l'amour est présent, puisqu'il n'y a pas plus truand que lui...
1. Une belle jeune femme

**Chalut chalut ! Bien, en ce joli après-midi de printemps, je vous propose le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fini "Et si le destin changeait ?", mais ça ne va plus tarder, et je ne supporte pas l'inactivité.**

**Si le début vous plaît, je serais ravie de la continuer, même si je n'ai aucune idée de la direction qu'elle va prendre.**

**Je serais sûrement obligée d'espacer les mises à jours tant que je n'aurais pas terminé ma première fic, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous laisser trop en haleine.**

**Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, c'est une fic dans un UA (ma première, je sais pas ce que ça va donner). Ici, Calm Belt est un océan tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Donc pas de fruits du démon. Même si ça me fend le cœur de leur retirer des pouvoirs aussi classes, je sais que je ne saurais plus quoi en faire plus tard si je les insère dans cette fic.**

**Bien, ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro.**

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent au dieu Oda, que je vénère chaque jour un peu plus pour avoir créé One Piece.

* * *

Sur l'île de la Baleine, quelque part sur Calm Belt, il existe un immense pensionnat, le Moby Dick. Le directeur, Edward Newgate, aussi surnommé Barbe-Blanche, est un ancien truand qui s'est racheté auprès de la société. Aujourd'hui, il recueille les jeunes voyous sans attache pour leur fournir un foyer et une famille. Il les considère comme ses propres fils, et se fait d'ailleurs appeler Père par ses pensionnaires, ce qui le remplit de joie.

En échange de leur séjour ici, les accueillis doivent trouver un travail et s'y tenir. L'argent qu'ils gagnent est en partie reversé au pensionnat et sert aux éventuels travaux, mais aussi, et surtout, à la paye du personnel et de la nourriture, car les repas sont fournis. Toutefois, il leur reste toujours assez d'argent pour eux.

Ainsi, par un calme après-midi d'été...

-PORTGAS D. ACE ! T'AS EXACTEMENT DEUX SECONDES POUR REVENIR ICI ET ASSUMER TES CONNERIES AVANT D'AGGRAVER TON CAS !

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sous les yeux médusés des pensionnaires de Barbe-Blanche, Ace déboula dans la Grande Salle, mort de rire, suivit de près par Satch. Ce dernier, d'après ses cheveux en bataille... et son pyjama, venait à peine de sortir de sa sieste.

-REVIENS ICI, SALOPARD !

-Pourquoi t'es si fâché ? demanda l'autre en faisant une moue innocente par dessus son épaule. T'es tellement _belle_ comme ça...

Son poursuivant, essoufflé, s'arrêta et s'appuya quelques instants sur ses genoux. Quand il se redressa, il y eut un grand silence, puis tous les témoins explosèrent de rire.

Satch avait été maquillé dans son sommeil, comme une demoiselle avant la nuit de noce ! Mascara, blush, rouge à lèvres, far à paupières... tout y était passé ! Et l'as de pique ornant joyeusement sa joue désignait clairement l'auteur du méfait.

-Je vais te faire bouffer ton chapeau par les narines, Portgas !

_Ouh... Il m'appelle par mon nom ? Il doit avoir la haine alors... Génial !_

-Mais t'es si _sexy_... Franchement, tu m'excites à un point... Tu devrais te pomponner comme ça plus souvent ! le provoqua Ace d'une voix suave.

Il lui fit un baiser à distance accompagné d'un clin d'œil séducteur. Les rires des autres redoublèrent. Le plus vieux commença à vraiment s'énerver.

-ATTEND QUE JE T'ATTRAPE ET JE TE FAIS TA FÊTE !

-Bleeeeeeh ! fit Ace en lui tirant la langue. Trop lent et trop vieux pour m'avoir, Satch !

-ESPÈCE DE SALE...

-Oh là ! Oh là ! le coupa l'autre. Pas de grossièretés dans la bouche d'une si jolie demoiselle !

-... Ok, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !

Il fallut que Marco intervienne pour séparer les deux hommes et qu'Edward Newgate en personne fasse résonner sa voix pour que le calme revienne.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous chamailler comme des maternelles ? tonna-t-il.

-C'EST LUI QU'A COMMENCÉ ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps en se pointant l'un l'autre du doigt.

-Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! se récria Satch.

-Ah ouais ? Et ce que t'as dit hier c'était quoi ?

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit hier ?

Ace rougit et se gratta la tête. _Merde. J'avais pas prévu de me trahir comme ça._

-Oooooh ! Mais... C'est quoi cette mine embarrassée ? fit l'autre d'un ton gourmand.

-Ta gueule, Satch, marmonna-t-il.

-Ah non ! Tu m'as bien proprement humilié, à ton tour maintenant !

-Allez, Ace, dis-nous ! renchérit Izou qui s'était approché.

-Je serais curieux de savoir, ajouta Marco.

-Roooh ça va ! C'est juste que t'as dis que tous les gays étaient des tapettes bonnes à faire la vaisselle et le ménage, c'est tout ! finit-il par avouer.

Satch écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est juste ça ? Mais je vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec t...

-Satch...

-Quoi ?

Il avisa la mine gênée de son ami et cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Oui, cet homme est un peu long à la détente.

-Oh... Ah ! OOOOH !

Ace grogna.

-Alors tu es...

-Ouais j'suis gay ! Et compte pas sur moi pour laver ton linge ou nettoyer ta table ! Ça me donnerait trop de boulot. Et puis j'me salirais les mains pour la semaine !

-HEY ! ESPÈCE DE SALE GAMIN !

Le brun éclata de rire, et la tension retomba. Newgate, qui était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange, se fit la réflexion que son fils adoptif n'aurait pas dû être si gêné de leur avouer cela. Qu'il n'ait pas voulu le dire, soit, tout le monde avait des secrets. Mais une fois poussé aux aveux, qu'il soit si embarrassé... Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, plus tard.

-Mais pourquoi tu voulais pas nous le dire, Ace ? demanda Marco.

… Ou pas.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Joz. On est tes frères non ? Ta famille. On peut tout entendre. Surtout qu'Izou est dans le même cas que toi. On l'a accepté alors pourquoi pas toi ?

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas vous l'avouer... C'est que je veux éviter LA question qui vient après !

-Ça va, on te demandera rien si tu veux rien nous di...

-Hey Ace ! T'as quelqu'un en vue du coup ?

Ace soupira, et Marco foudroya Satch du regard. Les pieds dans le plat ! Et comme il faut !

-Bah quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

-T'es vraiment qu'un boulet, vieux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fa...

-C'est bon, Marco. Ça va... dit le brun en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Ace se refusait à mentir à ses frères, et il savait que Satch ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne crachait pas le morceau. Alors...

-Ouais, j'ai quelqu'un en vue ouais...

-Ah oui et c'est...

-Si tu me demande qui c'est, je te fais bouffer la banane que tu as sur la tête. Compris ?

Horrifié, le châtain plaqua les mains sur ses cheveux et gémit.

-Ah non ! Pas question ! J'y tiens, moi, à ma banane !

-Au fait, Satch... Tu devrais aller te débarbouiller. T'as du rouge là, le nargua Ace en pointant ses lèvres du doigt.

Sa victime se retint de justesse de lui en mettre une devant le directeur et partit en grommelant, sous les rires des pensionnaires, et même celui de Newgate, bon enfant. Ravi, Ace fit une extravagante révérence pour saluer son public involontaire et remonta dans sa chambre. Enfin, celle qu'il partageait avec ses frères. Mais ils travaillaient pour l'instant et ne seraient pas rentrés avant un moment. Il avait la pièce pour lui tout seul.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Ace, vingt ans, Sabo, dix-neuf ans et Luffy, dix-sept ans, habitaient au Moby Dick. Frères de cœur, sinon de sang, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la rue.

Avant de les connaître, Luffy, malgré son jeune âge, menait une petite bande de jeunes qui en provoquaient d'autres. Les rixes et bagarres de rue qu'ils avaient menés avaient finalement attiré l'attention de la police. Ils avaient dû se séparer. Certains avaient échoué ici, comme Sanji, Nami et Ussop, d'autres étaient toujours en cavale, comme Zoro et Robin. Le jeune brun avait erré un moment seul dans la rue. Puis un jour, alors qu'il commençait à dépérir de la faim, les deux autres le trouvèrent et le prirent sous leur aile. Ils lui offrirent nourriture, chaleur et réconfort, et Luffy n'avait plus voulu se séparer d'eux.

Sabo, lui, était un jeune fils de la haute qui avait fugué de chez lui. Il volait pour se nourrir, ne s'attaquant toutefois qu'aux commerçants prospères. Mais ce qui avait inquiété la police, c'est que, tel un Robin des Bois, il s'amusait à voler les bourses des plus riches pour les redonner aux plus pauvres. Il prétendait ainsi réguler l'injustice de la différence qui existait entre le "monde d'au dessus", et le peuple. Après plusieurs plaintes et descriptions du blond, des agents l'avaient pourchassés, et dans sa course, il avait rencontré Ace. Assez brusquement d'ailleurs, puisqu'il lui était rentré dedans. Ils les avaient semés à deux, Ace lui montrant comment se cacher et s'échapper, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Ace avait un passé plus sombre. Bagarreur, un peu pyromane sur les bords, il avait trempé dans des trafics pas nets. Drogue, contrebande, tout y était passé. Quand l'argent qu'il gagnait ainsi ne lui a plus suffit, il se fit "nettoyeur". Il était employé par des meurtriers pour "laver" leurs passages à coups d'essence et de briquet. Dernier arrivé sur les lieux d'un crime, dernier parti aussi, c'était lui qui laissait les derniers indices visibles, malgré toutes ses précautions. Il se fit repérer et traquer longtemps, et de ce fait, devint un expert pour se cacher, se faire oublier et voler ce dont il avait besoin. Il connaissait chaque ruelle de la ville comme sa poche, et s'amusait même à provoquer les policiers et à les perdre dans les dédales des cités. Il déambulait tranquillement dans les rues en attendant qu'on le contacte à nouveau quand Sabo l'avait percuté. Analysant sa situation en un clin d'œil, il n'avait pu résister au plaisir de faire _encore_ tourner les autorités en bourrique et avait résolut de l'aider. Au final, il s'était prit d'affection pour le blond, et il l'avait accepté comme ami.

Tout trois recherchés, et n'en pouvant plus de cette partie de cache-cache infinie, les garçons avaient fini par se présenter au pensionnat en demandant asile. Que Barbe-Blanche leur avait volontiers offert. Et depuis, ils n'en avaient plus bougé. Luffy ne travaillait pas encore à cause de son jeune âge, mais il faisait des baby-sittings occasionnels. Sabo, remarquable dans sa capacité à s'approprier des informations, était devenu journaliste. Quand à Ace, il s'était fait employer comme barman au Bar de l'Arnaque de Shakky. Le nom lui avait plu, et la plantureuse tenancière avait été charmée par son allure. Amie de Newgate, et elle-même ancienne truande, elle avait fermé les yeux sur son passé, et le soir même, il distribuait mojitos et tequilas aux clients.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone qui vibrait. Il lut le message.

_Yo, Ace ! _

_Les parents de la gamine que je garde ce soir auront du retard._

_Je rentrerais vers 21h au lieu de 20h30. T'inquiète pas ok ?_

_Lu'_

Il grogna. Bon, ben ça voulait dire qu'il allait être de corvée de vaisselle à sa place ce soir. Cet abruti était toujours en retard quand c'était son tour. Bizarre non ? Il renvoya un rapide "Tu perds rien pour attendre !" à son cadet, puis il reposa le portable sur sa table de nuit.

En soupirant, il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il repensa à la vacherie qu'il avait fait à Satch, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis sa question lui revint en mémoire et il passa la main sur son visage. Oui, il avait quelqu'un en vue. Quelqu'un qui, il le savait, serait très difficile à amadouer. Cheveux d'ébène, peau tannée par le soleil, corps tatoué, yeux gris acier, sourire prédateur...

Trafalgar Law.


	2. Bienvenue au Bar de l'Arnaque

-Hey Sanji !

-Oh ! Salut Ace. C'était pas à ton frère de venir m'aider ce soir ?

-Normalement si, mais bizarrement, sa soirée baby-sitting est prolongée.

Le brun soupira et l'autre sourit.

-Comme d'habitude, ajoutèrent-ils ensemble.

Ils rirent.

-Tu prends ton service à quelle heure ? demanda le blond.

-À neuf heures et demi. Le bar ouvre à dix, mais Shakky veut que je sois là avant pour vérifier les stocks. J'dois partir à neuf heure en gros.

-Je vois. Bah ça te laisse une demi-heure. Tiens, prend cette pile, c'est la moins fournie. T'façon, dès que ton frangin arrive, il prend ta place, et avec un bon coup de pied au cul si nécessaire.

Ace grimaça. Les coups de pieds de Sanji la Jambe Noire étaient réputés pour être particulièrement virulents.

Le jeune homme avait toujours rêvé d'ouvrir un grand restaurant. Il avait été élevé par un vieux cuistot nommé Zeff, qui l'avait recueilli dans son restaurant et lui avait apprit à cuisiner autant qu'à se battre. Quand son "vieux schnock" avait passé l'arme à gauche, et que son restaurant avait été vendu, Sanji s'était retrouvé sans toit, et sans sous. Alors, mettant à profit ce que Zeff lui avait enseigné, il était descendu dans les arènes de combat clandestines pour parier le peu d'argent qui lui restait. Et il avait laissé jouer ses pieds. Ça avait tellement bien marché qu'il y était retourné. Encore. Et encore. Il allait jusqu'à provoquer d'éventuels adversaires en pleine rue. Il avait prit goût aux combats, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Puis il avait rencontré Luffy et sa bande. Il avait traîné un bon moment avec eux, ils étaient cools et il avait son lot de bagarres quotidiennes. Mais ils s'étaient fait rechercher, et ils avaient dû se séparer. Quand il avait appris que le Moby Dick cherchait un chef cuisinier, il était venu toquer à la porte, et le vieux Newgate lui avait tellement rappelé Zeff qu'il s'était écroulé et avait pleuré. Longtemps. Puis il était entré, avait choisit sa chambre et s'était immédiatement mis au travail. Il avait rencontré Satch, qui était le deuxième chef, et ils s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié. Amitié renforcée par le fait qu'ils travaillaient dans le même restaurant en dehors du pensionnat. Ils alternaient leurs horaires, Satch prenant souvent le service du soir et Sanji celui du midi. C'était là qu'il voyait le plus de jolies filles en tenues légères, disait-il.

Discutant de tout et de rien, ils s'attaquèrent aux assiettes sales avec entrain, sinon enthousiasme. Ace en était à sa dernière quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

-Ace !

-Salut p'tit frère !

-J'suis désolé ! Je prend ta place immédiatement !

-Laisse tomber, Lu'. J'ai fini.

Il regarda Sanji, et ils s'exclamèrent, parfaitement synchrones :

-Comme d'habitude !

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Puis Ace regarda sa montre.

-Mince ! J'suis à la bourre ! Faut que j'me change et tout ! J'vous laisse ! Salut les gars !

Il se précipita hors de la pièce, entendant vaguement un "Dis, Sanji... Il reste à manger ?" de son frère avant que la porte ne se referme. Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre, enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise bleue caraïbe, prit son sac et fila au pas de course. Il réussit à rattraper son retard, et à neuf heure et demi tapante, il était devant le Bar de l'Arnaque. Il s'accorda un moment pour reprendre sa respiration, puis il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bar. Il avança dans un couloir, puis entra dans la salle principale. Comme toujours, il regarda autour de lui, heureux de cette ambiance qu'il retrouvait cinq soirs par semaine.

Ce qui attirait son œil en premier était la scène qui s'élevait au fond. Le rideau noir ouvert, les planches déjà éclairées, les employés de Shakky terminaient de la préparer pour les numéros qui commenceraient dès dix heure et quart. Derrière se trouvaient les coulisses, et il entendait depuis l'entrée les rires des filles qui enfilaient corsets, jupes et talons hauts en échangeant les derniers potins.

Devant la scène, des dizaines de tables, de deux à huit places. En bois noir, simples, sans fioritures. Les chaises étaient dans le même style, mais rendues confortables par un siège recouvert d'un rembourrage bleu. Contre le mur de droite, quelques alcôves plus privées pouvaient être réservées. Banquettes colorées du même bleu et tables fabriquée du même bois, c'étaient soit des couples qui les commandaient, soit des hommes d'affaires plus ou moins honnête qui voulaient se réunir dans un endroit public tout en étant loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Shakky ne demandait jamais d'où venaient ses clients. Elle se contentait de s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient payer. Le reste lui importait peu.

À gauche, son coin de paradis. Le comptoir était en bois beige, ce coup-ci, rappelant le sable d'une plage des tropiques. Les tabourets étaient noirs, comme les chaises, et toujours rembourrés du même coussin bleu. Les bouteilles étaient, il le savait, disposées avec soin sous le bar, hors de vue (et de portée) des clients. Et sur le mur derrière, un immense aquarium. Il adorait cet endroit pour ça. Voir les poissons multicolores ondoyer paresseusement dans l'eau le laissait rêveur. Shakky ajoutait même une ou deux murènes, voire un petit requin de temps en temps quand elle arrivait à en faire pêcher un, juste pour le plaisir des yeux. Mais elle finissait toujours par les ramener à la mer.

Près de l'embouchure du couloir, où il se tenait, deux petites cascades murales contribuaient à rafraîchir la pièce, sans quoi l'ambiance serait devenue étouffante. Le Bar de l'Arnaque avait beaucoup de succès, que ce soit grâce à sa décoration, à ses danseuses ou à la qualité de son service. Alors quand il y avait du monde, l'air se réchauffait vite.

En arrière du bar, une petite porte discrète menait à la cave, aux vestiaires et au garde manger où étaient entreposés les cacahuètes, olives, saucissons et autres denrées nécessaires à tout apéritif digne de ce nom. Ace traversa la salle, se rendit dans les vestiaires et déposa son sac dans un casier à son nom qu'il ferma à clef. Il mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, se lava les mains, et retourna derrière son comptoir pour vérifier qu'il avait tout ce qui lui fallait sur la main. Il salua ses collègues et amis en leur tapant joyeusement dans la main. Eux aussi étaient habillés de noir et de bleu, couleurs fétiches de l'établissement. Shakky les salua elle aussi et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Ace trésor... Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise d'ouvrir ta chemise un peu plus ?

-Et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te réponde que l'ouvrir plus me fais passer pour un gay en manque ?

-Mais, trésor, tu _es_ gay !

-Merci de ne pas avoir rajouté "en manque", ricana-t-il. Oui je suis gay, mais toute la ville n'a pas besoin de le savoir !

-Allez ! Tu as un beau corps, laisse les demoiselles en profiter, dit-elle en défaisant deux boutons.

-Eh bien, viens en profiter toi, susurra-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

-Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Mmm... Je pourrais peut-être faire une exception... Si tu me laisses fermer ces foutus boutons !

-Alors ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, trésor ! s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant un baiser affectueux sur sa joue.

Ace soupira mais se laissa faire. C'était tout les soirs la même chose. Tous les soirs ses amis de l'autre côté du bar se moquaient gentiment de lui, et tous les soirs, il arrivait avec tous ses boutons attachés juste pour le plaisir d'une joute orale avec sa patronne. Il adorait cette femme qui avait contribué à lui offrir une nouvelle vie et qui en plus leur assurait à tous un salaire confortable. Le Bar de l'Arnaque avait tellement de succès qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'être généreuse. Cet endroit était comme un deuxième chez-lui, et ces personnes comme une deuxième famille. Car si Barbe-Blanche était son père, Shakky serait sans aucun doute sa mère... Une mère avec qui il pouvait faire semblant de flirter, juste pour s'amuser.

Ace était assigné aux cocktails, un jeune homme du nom de Jack s'occupait des alcools bruts, et une jeune femme qui s'appelait Cherry se chargeait de la caisse. À dix heure tapante, le bar ouvrit ses portes, et les premiers clients entrèrent. Ace fut vite assailli par des commandes venant de tous les coins.

-Un Archipel, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Bien sûr, mademoiselle.

-Un Précipice.

-Tout de suite, monsieur.

-Un Blue Lagoon.

-Désolé jeune homme, je ne sers pas d'alcool aux mineurs.

-Un Daiquiri, jeune homme.

-Et un Daiquiri pour madame, un !

Sourire charmeur qui ne quittait pas son visage, mains agiles qui virevoltaient entre les verres et les bouteilles, clins d'œils adressés aux jeunes filles qui le regardaient un peu trop longtemps, Ace s'amusait comme un fou. Il aimait créer, servir des boissons plus colorées les unes que les autres. Vert, jaune, bleu, rouge, les teintes s'harmonisaient dans les verres sous l'action de ses doigts. Il prenait garde toutefois à ne pas servir n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, n'hésitant pas à demander une pièce d'identité si nécessaire. Dans ces moments, il s'autorisait un sourire ironique en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était lui qui défiait la loi.

-Un Mojito, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Et pour moi, un Soleil Levant.

-À votre service messieurs-dames.

-Deux Aras Bleus et une Tequila Sunrise.

-Je suis à vous tout de suite mademoiselle.

-Un Equateur et en vitesse, Ace, si tu veux pas que je te botte les fesses.

Les autres clients se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler, stupéfaits. Nan mais il se prenait pour qui lui ? Le brun, pas plus perturbé que ça, prit tout son temps pour servir ses dernières commandes, avant de se tourner vers l'insolent, mains sur les hanches.

-Dis-donc, Sabo ! Je sais que je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi, mais je suis quand même ton grand frère ! Et j'ai toujours le droit de t'en mettre une !

-Hahaha ! Essaye seulement, _grand-frère_, essaye seulement !

En souriant, les deux frères se donnèrent l'accolade, sous les regards soulagés des personnes attablés au comptoir. Ace héla Cherry, et lui demanda de le remplacer une minute, avant d'entraîner Sabo à l'écart.

-Alors, pourquoi tu viens me déranger en plein service ?

-Des policiers ont repéré Luffy alors qu'il rentrait, ce soir. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas loin du pensionnat, sinon ils lui seraient tombé dessus, relata Sabo.

-Merde ! Après deux ans, ils nous courent toujours après ? Pourtant, on est pas des meurtriers notoires !

-Tu sais bien que Smoker est pas du genre à laisser tomber une affaire qui lui a été confiée, même si ça relève de l'infraction au code de la route.

-Fais chier ! Faut le dire à Père ! s'exclama le brun.

-C'est fait. Et j'ai aussi discuté avec Luffy. Il a dit qu'il ferait plus attention.

-... Tu y crois ?

-Non.

-On est d'accord. Bon, on verra ça avec lui demain. T'es juste venu pour me dire ça ?

-Non, en fait, j'ai rencard.

-Ohooo ! Et avec qui ? demanda Ace d'un air gourmand.

-Les renseignements, ça se paye, mon cher. Sers moi mon cocktail, et ajoute une Envie pour celle qui m'accompagne, tu veux ?

-Haha ! Tu changeras jamais ! Allez ! Dis-moi à quoi elle ressemble au moins !

-Brune, grande, jolies formes, yeux bleus. Très intelligente, et toujours au courant de ce qui se passe partout ! décrivit Sabo, les yeux brillants.

-Oh merde ! Un couple d'espions ! Si j'ai des menaces de chantage, je sais de qui ça viendra ! grimaça son frère.

Ils rirent, discutèrent encore cinq minute, puis revinrent vers le comptoir, et Ace reprit sa place au bar. Il servit son blond de frère et l'observa se diriger vers une alcôve au fond de la salle. Bien sûr. Comme ça il était sûr qu'Ace ne pourrait pas voir son invitée. _Tsss... C'est pas drôle !_

Oubliant sa frustration, il reprit son expression charmeuse, s'attirant les soupirs de quelques filles qui le mataient. Et d'un ou deux mecs aussi d'ailleurs. Il reprit sa danse, attrapant les bouteilles et les verres pour servir les boissons. Un Grand Duc pour la jolie blonde, un Point Bleu pour le monsieur au chapeau, une Piña Colada pour le jeune mal rasé, un Ti Punch pour la voluptueuse femme rousse, une Artère pour le jeune homme au bonnet blanc tacheté de noir...

Ace se figea.

Un petit sourire en coin, Law attendait patiemment que le barman lui donne son verre, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, happé par les iris gris qui le fixaient. Il avait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. L'homme qu'il aimait le scrutait, le scannait.

-Ace ?

Il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper, il...

-Ace ! Ace, ça va ?

C'était Jack qui lui secouait l'épaule. Le brun n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait lâché le verre qui s'était brisé, répandant le mélange de rhum, de Cointreau et de citron par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'avais plus cassé de verre depuis des mois ! Plus d'un an, même.

-Je... Je sais pas, j'ai eu... Une absence, balbutia-t-il en regardant son ami.

-Bon c'est pas grave, je vais nettoyer ça. T'as plus de monde de ton côté, occupe toi de tes clients, je me charge du reste.

-Merci, mec.

Il prépara à nouveau le cocktail qu'avait demandé Law, et le servit en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Il sentait ses joues le brûler, et il espérait que les personnes autour de lui mettraient ça sur le compte de l'embarras d'avoir cassé un verre. Il entendit un léger rire et leva les yeux, mais Law s'était déjà détourné.

Il déglutit, mais se força à retrouver son aplomb. Il n'était qu'une heure du matin, il avait encore deux heures et demi de service à tenir. _Au boulot, Portgas ! Tu verras ça chez toi !_

Et sa danse reprit.

* * *

**J'ai prit un plaisir particulier à décrire l'intérieur du bar. Je me suis inspirée de la configuration de celui que l'on voit dans le film _Burlesque_. J'ai juste changé la déco, l'ambiance et les couleurs, et j'ai rajouté les alcôves. C'est d'ailleurs de ce film que viens également Jack, le barman.**

**Tous les noms de cocktail que j'ai mentionné existent. Si l'un d'eux vous inspire, un petit MP et je vous donne les ingrédients ! Pas de souci !**

**Bien bien bien... À bientôt pour la suite des recherches !**


	3. Une partie de son histoire

_ Ok, Portgas. Tu fais pas l'con et tu poses cette bouteille ! Tu l'as déjà à moitié descendue, Sanji et Satch vont te faire la peau si tu continues !_

Grommelant contre sa conscience et contre les deux cuistots, il reposa la bouteille de rhum à moitié vide qu'il avait en main à sa place, dans l'un des immenses placards de la cuisine. Puis, en traînant des pieds il rentra dans sa chambre.

Plutôt spacieuse, la pièce comportait deux lits doubles. Ace et Sabo dormaient dans l'un, Luffy dans l'autre. Il bougeait tellement que dormir avec lui était un vrai supplice, et les deux aînés lui avaient volontiers laissé la place. En face des lits, trois bureaux étaient alignés. Un chacun, décorés et personnalisés selon leurs personnalités et leurs envies. Sur le sol, du parquet clair, et au mur, une peinture bleue qui donnait à la chambre une ambiance douce. Une porte menait dans les couloirs, une autre dans la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient.

Lorsqu'il entra, Luffy dormait encore. Normal, à cinq heures du matin... Par contre, il entendait la douche couler, Sabo se préparait. Il disait qu'il aimait se balader en ville tôt le matin. Ace savait qu'il aimait surtout collecter ses informations le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir taper son article dans la matinée. Ainsi, il avait l'après-midi de libre pour... fouiner un peu partout. Ou pour voir des filles. Au choix.

L'aîné des trois frères bailla bruyamment, se déshabilla pour se glisser dans un pantalon de pyjama lâche, et s'écroula très élégamment sur son lit. Il se sentait le sex-appeal d'une loque à cet l'instant. Sabo sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches, et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Tu rentres d'une soirée torride ? demanda-t-il, railleur, en s'habillant.

-Si par "torride" t'entends "aromatisée au rhum après avoir passé une heure à faire un putain d'inventaire au bar"... Ouais. J'ai passé une soirée torride, ouais...

Le blond rigola.

-Eh les mecs ! Putain, vous avez vu l'heure ? 'Pouvez pas la fermer ? marmonna Luffy depuis son lit.

-T'as qu'à te lever, ça te changera ! Au lieu de te réveiller à midi tous les jours !

-Humpf... T'peux parler... Toi tu t'lèves encore plus tard...

-Ouais, mais j'bosse la nuit ! Feignasse !

-Les gars, ça suffit, tenta Sabo.

-On t'a pas sonné, Sabo, grogna le benjamin.

-Dis-donc ! Parle moi autrement, p'tit morveux !

-Morveux toi-même !

-Et Ace, c'est toi l'aîné ! Montre toi un peu plus responsable !

-J'fais c'que j'veux ! Responsable mon cul ! Arrête de te prendre pour le plus mature des trois.

-Je _suis _le plus mature d'entre nous.

-Ouais, et Luffy est un crétin, ricana le jeune homme.

-Répète si tu l'oses, menaça le garçon.

-Crétin !

-C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BORDEL ?!

Le trio se retourna vers la porte qui venait d'être ouverte à la volée par une furie aux cheveux roux. Ils blêmirent à l'unisson.

-Na... Nami ! dit Ace en souriant, nerveux. Ça alors, quelle bonne surprise ! Euuh... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-IL M'AMÈNE QU'ON VOUS ENTEND VOUS DISPUTER DEPUIS L'ÉTAGE AU DESSUS ! Y EN A QUI DORMENT !

-On va faire attention, promis ! s'exclama Luffy en frissonnant.

Sabo hocha la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec son frère.

-Y A INTERÊT ! QUE J'AIE PAS A REDESCENDRE !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Les trois garçons soupirèrent.

-Rappelez-moi qui a eu la bonne idée de lui parler du pensionnat ? grommela le blond.

Ace pointa son doigt vers Luffy.

-Coupable, annonça-t-il simplement.

-J'pouvais pas la laisser dehors ! Et pis si t'as quelque chose à dire, va voir Père ! C'est lui qui l'a acceptée !

-Putain ! Arrête de crier ! Elle va revenir !

Sabo plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Luffy, et ils écoutèrent, tendus, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que la rousse revienne. Mais rien. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Bon, ben moi j'y vais, dit le blond en attrapant un carnet et son sac. J'vous vois c'soir. Salut !

-S'lut.

-À c'soir.

Et il sortit. Le plus jeune des deux bruns se recoucha en boudant.

-Humpf... Maintenant que vous m'avez réveillé avec vos conneries, j'vais pas pouvoir me rendor... Zzzzzz.

Ace soupira. Maintenant qu'il était tranquille, il allait enfin pouvoir analyser ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il se glissa sous sa couverture, passa les bras derrière sa tête, et regarda la plafond sans le voir.

Ce qui s'était passé ? Il s'était couvert de ridicule. Et heureusement que ça ne tuait pas, sinon il aurait été direct envoyé six pieds sous le bitume ! Il était persuadé que le rire qu'il avait entendu avant que Law ne parte venait justement de lui. Il soupira de nouveau. Bon, bah maintenant son beau brun le prenait pour un un demeuré doublé d'un maladroit. Génial.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver. Que savait-il de Trafalgar ? À la fois beaucoup et très peu. Il connaissait son passé. Du moins en partie. C'était un passage obligé, lors de l'acceptation au pensionnat. Les nouveaux venus devaient présenter brièvement leur "Vie d'Avant", comme ils l'appelaient, et la raison de leur venue. Histoire que les autres sachent avec quel genre de délinquants ils allaient partager leurs repas. Law leur avait dit le strict minimum.

Il savait qu'il avait été dès ses dix ans recueilli par le plus grand mafieux de l'île, Donquixote Doflamingo, réputé taré notoire, sadique comme pas deux, et assez malin pour se montrer en soirée sans courir le risque de se faire arrêter. Pas de preuves contre ce fou furieux. Jamais. Law avait longtemps été sous sa coupe, il n'avait rejoint le Moby Dick qu'un an auparavant. À vingt-cinq ans, il avait mené des trafics douteux pour celui que l'on appelait "Joker" dans le monde de la contrebande, précisant seulement qu'il s'agissait de produits liés à la médecine. Les pensionnaires avaient imaginés des contrefaçons de médicaments quelconques. Ace, connaissant les compétences en chirurgie du jeune homme, se doutait que ces "produits" étaient de nature plus... sanglante. Il avait affirmé avoir quitté Doflamingo parce qu'il en avait marre, mais Sabo et Ace étaient convaincus qu'il y avait autre chose. D'ailleurs, malgré les investigations du blond, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur le chirurgien.

De par son passé douteux, Law n'avait pas été autorisé à travailler avec les vivants. Il s'était fait engager comme médecin légiste par la police, moyen pratique de mettre ses capacités à profit tout en le gardant à l'œil. Après tout, il était un lien non négligeable entre eux et le plus grand truand de la ville...

Voilà ce qu'il savait de lui, hormis le fait qu'il ne semblait pas être le genre... Ouvert comme personne.

Ses goûts, ses envies, ses rêves, et ses espoirs, personne ne les connaissait. Sa personnalité non plus, celle qu'il cachait sous son air nonchalant et narquois. Celle qu'il laissait transparaître alors qu'il se croyait seul et qu'Ace (oh honte !) l'espionnait. Il restait loin de l'agitation, souvent avec un livre qui tenait plus de l'encyclopédie que du manuel de médecine sur les genoux, et ne parlait à presque personne. Les rares vivants qu'il côtoyait étaient au nombre de quatre. Barbe-Blanche, évidemment, deux pensionnaires appelés Shachi et Penguin, et un grand roux nommé Eustass Kidd avec qui il se disputait continuellement, et qui venait souvent lui rendre visite. Les autres étaient transparents.

Du moins jusqu'à cette nuit.

Pendant quelques secondes affreusement, divinement longues, Ace avait cessé d'être juste un corps vivant parmi tant d'autres pour Law. Le chirurgien l'avait scruté, analysé, disséqué en un instant de ses yeux gris. Il frissonna à ce souvenir. Bizarrement ça n'avait pas été désagréable, juste... Intimidant. Et gênant. Comme s'il l'avait déshabillé devant lui. Un sourire ironique se peignit sur son visage. _Tu rêves toutes les nuits que ce type te déshabille, crétin ! Et quand t'as cette impression tu deviens tout timide ? Il est où le Ace sûr de lui et dragueur qui fait rougir les filles quand il prépare ses cocktails ? Hein ?_

Et puis il s'était détourné. Un instant, le jeune barman avait eu l'impression d'être le centre de son monde, et l'instant d'après, il était redevenu transparent comme du verre. Seul ce petit rire...

Nouveau frisson. Son rire, amusé et vaguement moqueur, comme un gamin espiègle se réjouissant de la bonne blague qu'il venait de faire. Un rire qui l'avait secoué. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait _Trafalgar Law rire _! Sourire, oui. Un sourire narquois, sarcastique, carnassier... Presque sadique. Mais rire... Jamais ! Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas la première et la dernière fois...

La prochaine fois, il ne se laisserai pas surprendre comme ça ! Et encore moins intimider ! Il allait lui montrer, à ce chirurgien, qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer aux mecs sexys !

_Ouais enfin... S'il y a une prochaine fois.._

xxxxxxxxxx

_-Mmmmm... Ace... Ace..._

_Assis sur les hanches de Law, Ace accentua ses mouvements de bassin. L'entendre gémir ainsi son nom... Mmmm..._

_-Ace... Debout..._

_-Mmmm Law... Quoi ?_

_-Debout Ace..._

_-Comment ça debout ? Tu veux... _

_-DEBOUT !_

-ACE ! DEBOUT !

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, manquant d'assommer Luffy au passage. Il lui fallut une demi-minute pour retrouver ses esprits, puis il braqua un regard dur sur son petit frère.

-Toi, dans cinq minutes, je t'enterre, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

-VIENS ICI SALE MORVEUX !

Luffy se précipita en dehors de la chambre, poursuivit par un Ace fou de rage et... ne portant qu'un pantalon de pyjama.

-J'AI HORREUR QU'ON ME RÉVEILLE !

-PAS DE MA FAUTE !

-C'EST DE LA MIENNE PEUT-ÊTRE ?

Ils se poursuivirent encore plusieurs minutes sous les regards mi-blasés, mi-amusés des pensionnaires qu'ils croisaient. Ils croisèrent Satch qui lança un "chacun son tour !" narquois à son ancien maquilleur avant de se détourner. L'aîné finit par attraper son cadet, et, le plaquant sauvagement sur le sol, il se mit à le chatouiller avec un sourire sadique.

-HAHAHA ! Ace ! Ace arrête ! J'arrive... Hahahaha ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! Aaaace ! Hahahahahaha ! rigolait Luffy en se tortillant.

Ils avaient beau se chamailler en permanence, la complicité et l'amour qui unissaient les trois frères ressortaient dans chacun de leurs gestes. Et ceux qui les regardaient ne pouvaient que sourire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Ace ! Ça suffit ! Hahaha ! Tu vas m'tuer ! Hahaha ! ACE !

-Supplie moi d'arrêter ! répondit l'autre d'un ton joyeux.

-Okok ! Hahaha ! T'as gagné ! Arrête ! Ahahaha ! Arrête j't'en supplie !

Le sourire du plus vieux s'élargit et il se recula. Libéré, Luffy se redressa, pantelant, les joues rouges et fusilla son frère du regard.

-NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ? T'AS BIEN FAILLI ME...

-Roooh ça va ! Arrête de bouder ! Bon, tu m'dis pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

-Hein ? Oh ! Oui c'est vrai ! Y a des nouveaux qui arrivent au pensionnat aujourd'hui ! Père veut que tout ceux qui ne travaillent pas soient là pour les accueillir à treize heure !

Ace regarda sa montre.

-Putain ! Il est midi et demi ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !

-J'l'aurais fait si tu m'avais pas agressé ! Crétin !

Sans relever l'insulte, l'aîné prit conscience de sa tenue et remonta aussi sec dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il prit une douche rapide, enfila un boxer, son éternel short noir, son collier, son cache-coude. Il attacha une sacoche à sa jambe et mit son chapeau orange sur sa tête. Il regarda un instant les chemises qu'il avait dans son placard avant de le refermer avec un "naaan" déterminé. Il enfila ses chaussures et redescendit.

-Ça valait le coup de t'exciter comme un dingue pour redescendre dans cette tenue ! le nargua Luffy.

-Tu peux parler ! T'en mets une mais tu la ferme jamais !

-Parce que les cicatrices c'est classe et que j'aime bien la montrer ! En plus, fait chaud. Toi t'as rien sur le torse. Même pas un poil.

-Je vais te faire la peau. Je te jure que je vais le faire.

-Bon, ça suffit les deux D. ! Allez vous asseoir et faites pas suer ! Sinon vous mangerez pas ce midi ! intervint Sanji.

Pâlissant sous la menace, Luffy alla immédiatement s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle, gémissant que le cuisinier blond était vraiment méchant avec lui et qu'il allait le dire à Père. Ace soupira. Dix-sept ans et un âge mental de sept. Désespérant.

-On sait qui arrive ? demanda-t-il au cuistot en s'asseyant entre son frère et lui.

-Nop. On sait juste qu'ils sont deux. J'espère que ce seront de jolies déesses, chantonna-t-il.

_Bon sang, ce bâtiment abrite vraiment des cas..._ grogna le brun mentalement. _Remarque, j'dois sûrement en faire partie, _ajouta-t-il en ricanant après un instant de réflexion.

-Les enfants ! Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! tonna soudain le géant qu'était Newgate.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Sabo entra alors, suivit par deux jeunes gens.

-Souhaitez la bienvenue à...

-ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! hurla Luffy en se jetant dans leurs bras.

-ROBIIIIN D'AMOUUUUUURRR ! Ah... T'es là aussi crâne de mousse ?

-SANJI COMMENCE PAS ! cria Nami. Robin ! Heureuse de te revoir !

-ZORO ! ROBIN ! cria Ussop en se précipitant vers eux.

-Bien, je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, sourit Barbe-Blanche.

Ace se leva pour aller les saluer. Il les avait déjà croisé lors de rixes dans les rues, et il savait que le petit groupe était du genre... agité. _Dire que jusqu'ici il y en a qui se plaignait du manque de calme... Ben ils ont pas fini d'en réclamer, du calme, avec la Bande du Chapeau de Paille réunie..._

* * *

**Allez ! Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'essaierai de caser un point de vue de Law dans le prochain. Pour l'instant, il fait un peu personnage secondaire, mais ça va pas durer. Et puis même si le couple principal est le AceLaw, j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire naître quelques autres au gré de mes fantaisies... Bref, en gros, on a encore pas mal de recherches à faire... Vous restez avec moi ?**


	4. Course-poursuite dans les ruelles

**En avant pour le chapitre 4 ! On va mettre un peu plus d'action là dedans ! Hop hop hop !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés,**

**Pyro**

* * *

Ace regardait son adversaire, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, prêt à se battre. Il changea imperceptiblement sa position, posa la main sur le manche de son arme. Son opposant avait la même expression concentrée. Un faux mouvement et le carnage débuterait. Il retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents dans un rictus féroce.

_Ça va faire mal, _pensa Sabo à ses côtés. Il recula un peu, ne voulant pas faire partie des dommages collatéraux.

-C'EST PARTIT ! hurla son frère.

Il leva son arme, et la planta violemment dans l'assiette en face de lui avant d'engouffrer à toute vitesse sa première bouchée de spaghettis. Non moins rapide, Luffy maniait sa fourchette avec au moins autant de dextérité et il enfournait des quantité de nourriture à une vitesse hallucinante. Et la bolognaise volait partout.

-À TERRE ! cria Sabo alors qu'une boulette fonçait sur Ussop.

Le garçon au long nez se jeta sur le sol, et la viande percuta le mur derrière lui. _Ouf !_ pensa-t-il.

-Faites attention avec la nourriture, sinon vous en aurez plus pour la semaine ! menaça Sanji.

-Dix berries qu'Ace gagne, dit Satch à Marco.

-Pas preneur. Luffy a aucune chance. Il a jamais gagné jusqu'ici, j'vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

-NAMI ! ATTENTION ! NAMIII ! hurla Ussop.

Trop tard. La boulette de viande projetée dans les airs s'écrasa dans la longue chevelure rousse de la jeune femme qui mangeait tranquillement sur la table voisine et leur tournait le dos. Tout le monde se figea. Même les deux D. Qui déglutirent. Elle se retourna avec un joyeux sourire.

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

D'un même mouvement vif, les deux frères se désignèrent l'un l'autre du doigt.

-Vous avez _deux_ minutes pour ranger tout ce bordel. Après, je m'énerve. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, et en une minute et trente seconde, la table fut débarrassée et lavée.

-Bieeen... Et maintenant... DÉGAGEZ !

La tête basse, penauds, les deux bruns sortirent de la salle à manger, sous le regard noir de Nami et les sourires moqueurs des autres pensionnaires. Tout aurait pu en finir là si seulement...

-Mais tu sais, Nami, ça te va bien la boulette de viande dans les ch'veux. On dirait que t'as un p'tit champignon sur la tête. C'est marrant.

_Il a pas dit ça hein ? Pitié, dites-moi qu'il a pas dit ça..._

-Luffy ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Ace ?

-T'es qu'un crétin.

-Mais pourqu...

-REVENEZ ICI TOUS LES DEUX ! J'VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE LA POLITESSE MOI !

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Les deux frères s'enfuirent du pensionnat sans demander leur reste, les rires et les sifflements des autres résonnant à leurs tympans.

_Nom de Dieu ! Heureusement que Trafalgar était pas dans la salle ! Sinon, je crois que je serais foutu !_

_-_Bon, bah... Match nul ! s'exclama Luffy.

-Rêve, gamin ! Pour la merde dans laquelle tu nous a foutus, c'est moi qui gagne ! Bon, j'vais m'balader ! On s'voit c'soir !

-Ace ! Reviens ! C'est moi qu'ai gagné ! Ace !

Il lui fit un signe de la main sans se retourner et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

xxxxxxxxxx

-C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Robin à Ussop.

-Oh non ! Des fois c'est pire ! Quand Sabo s'en mêle, ça peut _vraiment _dégénérer. Ces trois-là ensemble sont infernaux.

-Ah oui ? répondit la brune en se tournant vers le blond.

-Euuuh... Nan mais l'écoute pas, il exagère toujours...

Robin pouffa et regarda autour d'elle.

-Eh bien cet endroit m'a l'air vraiment sympathique. Je suis heureuse d'y être enfin arrivée. N'est-ce pas Zoro ?

-Grrmmbl...

-Pourquoi il râle ? s'enquit Sabo.

-Parce que nous aurions pu avoir une chambre au Moby Dick depuis deux semaines s'il n'avait pas passé son temps à se perdre.

-Pas de ma faute si les rues se ressemblent toutes, grommela le vert. Et puis les policiers ça aide pas non lus !

Elle rit derechef et reporta son attention sur le dernier des trois frères présents.

-Heureusement qu'un beau blond nous a aidé, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sabo rougit et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

-Euuuh... Nan mais y a pas de quoi, c'est normal... J'vous fais visiter ? proposa-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

-Avec joie.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Ses habitudes de noble reprenant le dessus un instant, il offrit galamment son bras à la jeune femme (ce qui lui valut un ''Noooooon !'' désespéré de Sanji), et les entraîna dans les couloirs.

Le pensionnat était en fait un petit manoir divisé en trois, dont Newgate avait hérité à la mort de l'un de ses amis de longue date, Gol D. Roger. L'extérieur était en pierre blanche avec un toit d'ardoises grises. De grandes fenêtres, trois portes de bois noir immenses et cinq hectares de parc, champs et lacs tout autour. Le terrain était ceinturé par une dense forêt qui cachait le bâtiment aux yeux des résidents de la cité qui se trouvait à un ou deux kilomètres. Au sud du bâtiment, la forêt laissait place à la plage puis à la mer.

L'aile droite comprenait un étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cuisine et la salle à manger. Au premier, on trouvait plusieurs petits salons que les pensionnaires appelaient familièrement les ''Salons Digestions''. Il y en avait cinq, tous dans différentes ambiances pour que chacun en ait un dans le quel il se sente à son aise.

Dans l'aile gauche, au rez-de chaussée, on trouvait l'infirmerie, et quelques salles de classe pour les plus jeunes. Le bureau de Newgate et celui des quelques employés qui l'aidaient à gérer le Moby Dick étaient situés à l'étage.

Le centre était composé du Hall, de la Grande Salle, et d'une immense bibliothèque. Le premier étage était dédié aux dortoirs des garçons, et le second à celui des filles. Au dessus, sous le toit, un immense grenier complètement vide avait été divisé et aménagé en plusieurs chambres à lit double. Et sur la porte menant à ce grenier, on pouvait simplement lire : ''Tâchez de ne pas faire trop de bruit ! - B.B.''

Dans le parc, en plus des grands terrains herbeux uniquement dédiés à la détente, il y avait quelques terrains de jeu et d'entraînement avec un matériel varié qui permettait à tout le monde d'y trouver son bonheur. Et sur la plage se tenait un petit local où étaient rangés du matériel de pêche et de voile. Les deux catamarans et le dériveur que possédait Newgate étaient sagement posé sur le sable à ses côtés, prêts à être gréés et à prendre le large.

Autant dire qu'avant de purger sa peine en prison, Barbe-Blanche le truand avait mit tous l'argent qu'il avait gagné en sécurité sur un compte dans le petit paradis fiscal d'Alabasta. Et avec le temps, ça avait finit par donner un joli pactole qu'il avait blanchit en l'utilisant pour faire le bonheur de sa nouvelle famille.

Robin fut particulièrement intéressée par la bibliothèque, bien entendu, et Sabo se dit que s'il la cherchait un jour quelque part, il viendrait ici en premier ! Quand à Zoro, il passa un temps fou à détailler chaque équipement sportif, en particulier ceux de musculation et de kendo.

Alors qu'il retraversaient le Hall pour aller dans l'un des salons de l'aile droite, quelqu'un poussa la lourde porte d'entrée, et un chapeau de paille passa prudemment par l'ouverture.

-Elle est partie ?

-Nami ? devina Robin. Oui, elle est montée dans sa chambre.

Luffy poussa un soupir de soulagement et, toute inquiétude oubliée, il s'approcha d'eux en sautillant.

-Vous avez vu tout le Moby Dick ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, répondit Zoro. J'ai tout mémorisé, c'est pas si grand que ça.

-Hahaha ! Je parie c'que tu veux que tu vas atterrir dans le dortoir des filles pendant au moins une semaine tous les soirs avant de savoir où est ta chambre ! rigola le brun.

-N'importe quoi !

-Ok ! Alors tu paries quoi ?

-... Grrmbl... J'parie pas avec toi.

Sabo et Robin se joignirent au rire de Luffy, et Zoro grogna, appréciant peu d'être le sujet de moquerie de ses amis.

-Ouais, bon bah ça va !

-Tiens en parlant de chambre, dit soudain le blond. Vous savez avec qui vous partagez la vôtre ?

-Eh bien Monsieur Newgate...

-Eh Robin ! Faut l'appeler Père, pas monsieur ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

-Ça va me prendre du temps de m'y habituer, sourit la brune. Donc il nous a donné un papier avec nos numéros de chambre et les noms de locataires... Je suis dans la chambre trois-cent-cinq avec Nami et... Alvida ?

Sabo et Luffy grimacèrent de concert.

-Bonne chance, compatit le blond. Nami est déjà pas facile, mais Alvida est insupportable ! Toujours à dire qu'elle est magnifique, blablabla... Une vraie peste.

-Oh, je m'y ferais. On se connaît depuis longtemps, Nami et moi, et je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher dessus, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire inquiétant. Et toi, Zoro ?

-Ben moi j'ai qu'un seul coloc' et c'est... Oh putain d'merde non !

-Quoi ? C'est qui ? s'enquit Luffy en lisant par dessus son épaule, avant d'éclater de rire. HAHAHA !

-Nom d'un chien ! C'est cet enfoiré de cuistot à deux balles !

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace déambulait en sifflotant dans les rues de la ville, s'amusant à passer dans les quartiers chics pour choquer les bourgeois, avec sa tenue débraillée et surtout incomplète. On était en été, et dans d'autres coins de la cité, son torse nu n'aurait attiré les remarques de personne. Ou du moins, pas des remarques dépréciatrices. Mais ici, si on avait pas une chemise attachée quasiment jusqu'au cou, on ''faisait tache'', et il entendait les chuchotements et les commentaires outrés des petites vieilles, des femmes rigides, et des hommes d'affaires qui passaient près de lui. Et ça le faisait bien marrer. _Tu m'étonnes que tu t'es barré de là, Sabo. C'est l'enfer cet endroit !_

Mais bientôt, ses pas le menèrent aux bas quartiers de sa jeunesse, et sa bonne humeur s'envola alors qu'il marchait dans les rues étroites entre les immeubles. Il repartit quelques années en arrière, avant qu'il ne rencontre ses deux frères. Devant ce collège, là, à droite, il avait dealé de la came à des petits gamins qui n'avaient pas quinze ans. Là, dans cette impasse sombre, il avait vendu des faux diamants à des bijoutiers trop crédules. Ah, et dans cet immeuble, il avait fait cramé sa première scène de crime. Un mec qui avait éventré et décapité sa femme avec un rasoir mal aiguisé... Une vraie boucherie. Il avait jeté l'essence, puis l'allumette, et il était descendu dans une petite ruelle pour vomir. Au fil du temps, voir des cadavres l'avait quelque peu désensibilisé, et il n'avait même pas regardé les derniers qu'il avait nettoyé, les traitant comme des morceaux de viande parmi tant d'autres.

-Stop ! Arrête toi immédiatement !

L'interjection qu'il venait de saisir malgré sa rêverie le ramena à la réalité, et il regarda partout autour de lui. L'ordre ne semblait pas lui être adressé, mais son expérience dans la rue le poussa à jouer la carte de la prudence. Il enleva son chapeau pour le laisser pendre dans son dos, prit un foulard dans sa poche pour le nouer autour de ses cheveux et mit une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Puis, il s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur, regardant sa montre comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. En quelques secondes, il avait changé d'identité et passait inaperçu parmi les passants.

Les cris se rapprochèrent, et il leva les yeux. Il aurait été suspect de sa part de se comporter comme si de rien était alors que tout le monde regardait ce qui se passait. Un bruit de course, et il vit un jeune se faire poursuivre par cinq hommes en costume noir, armés au vu de la bosse dans leur veste. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour reconnaître le fuyard.

_Trafalgar ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Mouais, bon, on s'occupera de ça plus tard, mon grand. Apparemment les flingues qu'ils ont dans leur poches sont pas de simples joujous et ces types sont sûrement pas des enfants de cœur ! Bouge-toi les fesses !_

Il se redressa et entra dans un immeuble proche. Il enleva son déguisement de fortune, remit son chapeau sur sa tête et monta sur le toit. Il repéra bien vite la course poursuite.

_Bon, alors... Je connais pas vraiment Trafalgar, mais comme il arrête pas d'hésiter devant chaque croisement, il doit pas connaître le coin. Il est sur le trottoir de droite et ces types sur celui de gauche donc logiquement, il va tourner à droite... Ouais, j'peux le faire._

Il s'élança. Les espaces entre les toits des immeubles étaient assez réduits pour être passés en sautant, et il avait apprit rapidement à traverser tout le quartier de cette façon pour échapper aux policiers. Il en connaissait les moindres recoins, les moindres sorties, les impasses, toutes les échappatoires possible. Il sauta de bâtiments en bâtiments, coupant le virage que Law s'apprêtait à faire. Juste au moment ou celui-ci tournait, il descendit de l'immeuble sur lequel il était par l'escalier de service et se précipita au devant de lui.

-Trafalgar !

Law tourna la tête dans sa direction, et Ace se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête signifiant qu'il devait le suivre. Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête et d'obliquer dans sa direction.

Tout en vérifiant régulièrement qu'il ne semait pas son camarade, le jeune homme l'entraîna dans un dédale de ruelles toutes plus étroites et sombres les unes que les autres.

-Ils ont des chiens ? demanda-t-il soudain à Law, sans s'arrêter.

-Tu crois que j'me suis arrêté pour leur demander ? ricana le chirurgien, essoufflé.

-T'as bien dû entendre s'il y avait des aboiements !

Law le regarda, étonné, et Ace se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. _Merde. J'avais besoin de faire l'arrogant, évidemment ! Tu parles que mainten..._

-Ouais, ils ont un ou deux chiens, finit-il par répondre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Ca va pas nous faciliter la tâche. Viens par là !

Il attrapa Law par le poignet et l'entraîna dans une nouvelle ruelle qui se révéla être une impasse, fermée par un mur de trois mètres de haut.

-Bravo Portgas ! Bien joué, merci pour le coup de main !

-Fais comme moi, répondit simplement Ace.

Il crocheta une prise sur le mur inégal, mit le bout de son pied dans une anfractuosité minuscule, et en quelques secondes, il était en haut. Il cala ses pieds de l'autre coté et se pencha vers Law.

-Allez, monte et chope ma main !

-Me donne pas d'ordre Portgas !

-Désolé, mais on a pas trop le temps de jouer à ça là !

Le chirurgien tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, de furieux aboiements se rapprochaient. Il grogna et fit ce qu'Ace lui demandait, dédaignant sa main pour se laisser tomber souplement de l'autre côté du mur. Le jeune barman l'imita.

-Tout en souplesse, commenta-t-il avec un sourire. Allez, viens, on se casse. Le mur va les ralentir, pas les arrêter, c'est juste pour déstabiliser leurs molosses. Faut qu'on trouve une épicerie.

Il se remit à courir, et s'il haussa un sourcil, Law ne dit rien et le suivit.

Dans la tête d'Ace, c'était la panique. Une partie de son cerveau restait concentrée sur leur course, analysant chaque option d'échappatoire à sa portée. L'autre était envahie par un tourbillon de pensées qui n'avaient qu'une seule chose en commun : l'homme qui courait à ses côtés. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ce coin pourri ? Pourquoi il était poursuivi ? Putain, c'qu'il est beau ce mec... Attend, j'sais même pas s'il est célibataire ! C'était qui ces types ? Merde, je suis suivis par _Trafalgar Law _! C'est moi qui le sauve ! Est-ce qu'il est hétéro ? Ce serait bien ma veine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour s'attirer ces emmerdes ? _Les questions tournaient encore et encore, sans suite, sans lien entre elles, juste des points d'interrogations qu'il devrait examiner plus tard, au calme.

Il secoua la tête et reporta son entière attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Il commençait à avoir mal aux poumons malgré son endurance, et même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, Law devait être plus ou moins dans le même cas. Il repéra enfin l'enseigne qu'il cherchait et entra en trombe dans la boutique. Par bonheur, elle était vide, à l'exception d'un homme d'environs quarante ans, assis au comptoir.

-Ace ! s'exclama-t-il. Que me vaut l'honneur ! Ça doit bien faire deux ans que je t'ai pas vu dans le coin !

-Salut Max ! Ouais désolé, j'ai déménagé.

-Je vois. Le Moby Dick hein ? C'est bien. Et qui est ce jeune homme derrière toi ?

-C'est...

-Un ami, l'interrompit Law.

Ace tourna la tête vers lui, étonné, avant de secouer la tête. _T'emballe pas, mec. Il a dit ça parce qu'il avait pas l'choix. _Max plissa les yeux, pas dupe.

-Un ami hein ? Anonymat oblige je suppose ? Très bien. J'ai l'habitude. Eh Ace ! Comment vont tes frères ?

-Plutôt pas mal, mais on a pas le temps là. On est poursuivis.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore ? demanda l'épicier en soupirant.

-Hey ! C'est pas moi ce coup-ci ! Et puis j'ai pas vraiment le temps de te raconter.

-Hahaha ! Bon, OK. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Comme d'hab' ?

-Ouais s'il te plaît ! Tu le mets sur mon compte ?

-T'as pas de compte, Ace !

-Je sais ! Façon de parler ! Vu qu'tu m'fais tout gratuit...

-T'as sauvé ma fille, j'te dois bien ça ! Tiens, y a tout ce dont t'as besoin, dit-il en lui tendant un sac plastique.

-Merci Max ! J'passerais te voir un d'ces quatre.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'épicerie, mais des cris et des cavalcades se firent entendre. Ace grimaça.

-Porte de derrière ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu connais l'chemin, répondit Max en envoyant son pouce par dessus son épaule.

-Et toi, tu sais quoi faire.

-Comme d'hab' !

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un signe de tête et sortit par le fond de la boutique, Law dans son sillage. Très vite, les aboiements se firent de nouveau entendre derrière eux. Ace plongea la main dans le sac et repéra bien vite au toucher ce qu'il cherchait. Il donna une boîte cylindrique à Law et en prit une deuxième pour lui.

-Du poivre, annonça-t-il simplement. Les chiens vont perdre notre piste si on en sème derrière nous, ça va agresser et perturber leur odorat.

Law remarqua qu'il prenait soin de ne pas donner d'ordre, mais simplement d'expliquer ce qu'il devait faire. Il laissa un sourire en coin étirer sa bouche et fit comme Ace lui avait _conseillé_. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et, suivant l'exemple du jeune homme, il en jeta de grosses poignées par dessus son épaule, en prenant bien soin d'en étaler un peu partout. Quand les boîtes furent vides, Ace les fit bifurquer à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et ils retrouvèrent la rue principale où la course poursuite avait débuté. Il ralentit et se mit à marcher normalement, comme si de rien était. Le chirurgien l'imita, comprenant qu'il voulait passer inaperçu dans la foule.

-Tu devrais enlever ton bonnet. Déjà que t'es grand, mais en plus si tu mets un truc hyper reconnaissable sur ta tête, ils vont te repérer direct.

Law hésita, mais finit par suivre son conseil.

-T'en sais des choses, Portgas. À croire que t'as passé ton enfance à fuir.

Ace rougit et marmonna un truc inintelligible, ce qui fit ricaner le chirurgien.

-Alors ? insista-t-il.

-Disons que... Ouais, j'suis dev'nu un expert pour semer les crétins de la poule.

-La poule ?

-La police. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ici.

-Je vois.

Ace se gratta nerveusement la tête. Maintenant que la course était calmée, et que l'adrénaline commençait à redescendre, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à côté du jeune homme, et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin. Pour se donner une contenance, il reprit le déguisement rapide qu'il avait mit plus tôt, et Law suivit chacun de ses mouvements avec attention. Quand on est médecin, on est attentif à chaque détail.

Soudain, les voix des hommes en noir se firent entendre à nouveau.

-Merde. Tiens, met ça sur ta tête, s'il te plaît, dit Ace en lui donnant son propre chapeau. Et retourne ton T-Shirt. Ça devrait suffire.

Après un regard acéré au chapeau orange qu'il trouvait un peu trop coloré pour lui, Law s'exécuta et le posa sur sa tête. Mais les voix se rapprochaient. Le plus jeune jura de nouveau et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Quelque chose qu'il faisait avec Sabo ou Luffy quand ils étaient poursuivis et qu'ils devaient détourner l'attention d'eux. Il attrapa Law par la taille, le plaqua contre un mur et colla son visage dans son cou, jouant les amoureux transis.

Puis, son cerveau rattrapa enfin ses gestes et il se raidit.

-Déso...

-Tais-toi ! Ils sont pas encore passés ! siffla Law dans son oreille.

Il le sentit bouger, refermer ses bras dans son dos et appuyer son visage dans ses cheveux. Ace retint son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le cerveau sérieusement atteint. _Il... Je... Nous... Enfin... D'accord, je crois que je vais me sentir mal. Ou bien. En fait, j'en sais rien. Mmmm... Il sent bon..._ Il ferma les yeux, inspira discrètement son odeur et sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Law sentait... Les fruits. Bien loin de l'odeur d'hôpital à laquelle il s'attendait, il avait une odeur sucrée et exotique. Il crut reconnaître la menthe, la fraise et... la noix de coco ? Pourtant... Du peu qu'il savait de lui, Law venait du Nord, non ? Pas vraiment le terrain idéal pour faire pousser des cocotiers...

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Law le relâcha. Il se recula immédiatement, rouge d'embarras avant de tenter de s'expliquer.

-Je euh... Je suis désolé ! C'est la première idée qu'il m'est passé par la tête, j'ai pas réfléchit et... Comme on faisait ça tout le temps avec Sabo et Luffy... Enfin non ! Pas les câlins, mais euh...

Law sourit en coin en le regardant s'empêtrer. Puis, lassé du spectacle il se détourna.

-Euuh... Trafalgar ?

-C'est la dernière fois que tu me donnes un ordre Portgas. Pigé ?

-Ouais...

-Y a quoi d'autre dans ton sac ?

-Euh... Max nous a mis des sandwiches, des desserts et de l'eau. Oh ! Et du chocolat ! sourit-il comme un enfant.

-Eh bien... Il est seize heure. Allons manger ces sandwiches dans le parc de la ville. Ça te dis ?

Ace resta un instant sans rien dire, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de sourire.

-J'te suis !


	5. Sandwiches et combats de rue

**Chapitre bien plus longs que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**J'avais prévu de le poster plus tard, mais y a une amie à moi qui a des soucis en ce moment et qui a besoin de se distraire. Alors... Un petit cadeau pour lui montrer mon soutien ! C'est pour toi ma belle ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Luffy écoutait sagement sa musique, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, allongé sur son lit, quand il entendit des pas lourds monter les escaliers tout proches. Il reconnut l'auteur de ce son, et sourit doucement. _Trois... Deux... Un..._

-ZORO ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que ta chambre c'est la deux-cent-treize au DEUXIÈME ÉTAGE ! Sors de là ! Dépêche !

-Ça va, répondit la voix grave du vert. C'est pas la peine de hurler.

-Tu t'es perdu _cinq_ fois en une après-midi, pour atterrir dans _ma_ chambre. Je crois que j'ai _un peu _le droit de m'énerver. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mâle, tu n'as rien à faire ici, face à la beauté que je suis !

Luffy éclata de rire. _Eh bah ! Hancock est en forme, on dirait ! Bon, j'vais le chercher._

Il se leva de son lit et monta les escalier pour rejoindre son ami. Il n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver en se dirigeant grâce aux hurlements de la jeune femme.

-Hey Zoro ! appela-t-il en agitant la main.

-Luffyyyyyy ! chantonna Hancock en le voyant arriver.

_Oh merde... J'avais oublié ça..._

-Non, Hancock, laisse tomber, je ne me marierai pas avec toi ! dit-il avant même qu'elle ne pose la question.

-Tu n'es pas prêt, je comprend. Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour. J'attendrais. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi...

-Bon, Zoro, tu viens ? J'te raccompagne !

-J'arrive. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la gosse de riche ? dit-il en suivant son ami.

-Rien, elle veut se marier avec moi... Fais pas attention.

Le vert ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda la jeune femme par dessus son épaule. Elle s'était effondrée au sol et se faisait de l'air avec sa main, les joues rouges, en murmurant des phrases sans suite à propos d'une nuit de noces et de beaux enfants... Il secoua la tête. _Complètement j'tée..._

_-_Pourquoi elle est là elle ? Elle devrait pas habiter dans les quartiers de la haute ?

-Apparemment, ses parents se sont tués sur la route en revenant d'une soirée de gala un peu trop arrosée. Vu qu'elle et ses sœurs étaient pas propriétaires de la baraque dans laquelle elles vivaient, et que leurs parents avaient pas fait de testament, elles se sont faite expulser. Du coup, elle se sont retrouvée seules. C'est moi qui les ai trouvé, un jour, en m'baladant, et j'les ai invitée devant Père qui a bien voulu les héberger. Elles sont pas recherchées, mais elles avaient rien pour vivre, alors il a accepté. Ça fait... Six ou sept mois qu'elles sont là. Depuis que j'les ai tirées de la rue, Boa Hancock veut m'épouser. C'est un peu chiant, mais elle est gentille dans l'fond.

Il grimaça.

-Hancock et Alvida se disputent le titre de Miss du pensionnat. J'te raconte pas les engueulades que ça donne...

Zoro sourit en coin. Il ne préférait même pas savoir. Luffy le raccompagna à sa chambre en lui expliquant le chemin, tout en étant positivement certain qu'il l'oublierait dans la seconde, puis il le laissa. Le brun retourna dans sa propre chambre et jeta un œil à la pendule. Dix-huit heure quarante-cinq. Ace aurait dû être rentré depuis presque une heure, et il n'était jamais en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ? Il considéra un instant le portable sur sa table de nuit, puis il haussa les épaules. _Bah ! J'vais aller le chercher, lui aussi. Ça m'fera sortir. J'suis resté toute la journée enfermé, j'en peux plus._ Il attrapa son téléphone, mit son chapeau sur sa tête et sortit.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Ici ça te va ? demanda Ace en désignant un coin à l'ombre sous un arbre.

Sans répondre, Law s'assit sur l'herbe, adossé au tronc. Le jeune homme lui tendit un sandwich, et il grogna. Le pain, c'était vraiment pas son truc. Mais il avait trop faim pour protester, et il mordit dedans. La couse à pied, ça creuse.

Ace, lui, attaqua son repas avec entrain, non sans se mettre de la mayonnaise partout sur les doigts. Il regarda le chirurgien en face de lui et grogna intérieurement. _Pourquoi ses tomates à lui, elles restent bien droites parallèles ?_

Hésitant, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que t'es... Euh non. C'est pas ça. Pourquoi ils te couraient après ces types ?

Law darda sur lui ses yeux gris, et il se sentit rougir. Il détourna le regard et mordit dans son sandwich pour se donner une contenance.

-Trafic qui a mal tourné, répondit brièvement le chirurgien.

-Ouais je connais ça.

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps qu'ils finissent leurs pains, puis Trafalgar reporta son attention sur lui, vaguement moqueur.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de sauver les demoiselles en détresse ? Plutôt bon plan pour qu'elles te tombent dans les bras !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-La fille de l'épicier.

-Ah ! Ça... Ça remonte à loin, maintenant...

Il se renversa en arrière et s'appuya sur ses avants bras, regardant le ciel, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Sa fille s'appelle Asma. C'était un peu avant que je rencontre Lu' et Sab'. J'marchais dans la rue, en fait, dans une des ruelles qu'on a traversé tout à l'heure, et j'ai entendu des hurlements. J'ai suivi la direction des cris, et j'l'ai vue. Elle s'était faite plaquer au sol par un gros porc qui... Enfin tu vois quoi. Il lui avait arraché sa chemise, et il était en train de défaire son jean en la maintenant par terre.

Il se redressa, regarda Law. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient durcis.

-Je tolère beaucoup de choses, parce que j'sais que j'vaux pas mieux que les autres. J'suis même capable d'accepter l'idée d'un meurtre dans une certaine mesure, parce que j'sais que j'serais capable de tuer n'importe qui s'en prenant à mes frères ou à mes amis. Mais pas ça. Pas le viol. Je trouve ça répugnant, inhumain, humiliant... J'peux pas tolérer ça.

Le chirurgien avait perdu son air narquois, lui aussi, et son visage demeurait impassible. Ace vit pourtant une douleur intense passer dans ses yeux, mais elle fut si fugace qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé. Il reprit son récit.

-J'ai sauté sur ce connard et j'l'ai frappé comme jamais j'avais frappé quelqu'un. J'crois que j'l'aurais tué, si Asma m'avait pas arrêté. Ce type...

Il serra les poings.

-Ce type, j'ai appris plus tard que c'était son ami d'enfance, et qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois au moment où... Bref. J'imagine même pas à quel point elle a dû se sentir trahie. Si un jour j'le revois, je lui fais la peau.

Il inspira profondément, et força un sourire sur son visage.

-Pour une fois que j'avais mis une chemise, j'ai dû lui refiler ! J'l'ai ramenée chez elle, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Max. Elle lui a tout raconté, et il m'a remercié tellement de fois que j'ai dû l'arrêter quasiment de force. Et là... Il m'a demandé d'épouser sa fille.

Il rigola.

-Sa tête quand j'lui ai dit : « Non, désolé, ça va pas être possible, j'aime les hommes ! »

Law esquissa un sourire. Oui, il savait que le jeune barman était gay. Ça se voyait rien que dans la façon dont il le regardait...

-Enfin bref. J'ai été nommé membre de la famille, et invité à vie dans sa boutique. J'lui ai dit qu'il en faisait trop, mais j'avoue qu'il nous a bien dépanné quelques fois, les frangins et moi, quand on s'faisait courser. Bah comme tout à l'heure quoi.

-Et elle est où maintenant cette Asma ?

-Partie étudier à l'étranger.

-J'te pensais pas bagarreur, Portgas. Surtout en te voyant détaler comme un lapin cet après-midi, railla le chirurgien, moqueur.

-Je t'emmerde, Trafalgar, s'énerva Ace. J'me bat quand j'ai pas l'choix, en particulier depuis que Sab' et Lu' sont avec moi. J'ai pas envie de les entraîner dans des trucs dangereux, même s'ils savent se battre. J'péfère me casser et les savoir sains et sauf plutôt que de rester pour une bagarre que je suis pas sûr de gagner et pendant laquelle j'pourrais pas les protéger. Mais quand j'dois frapper, j'attaque.

-Beau discours ! Je vois que tu sais utiliser ta langue pour autre chose que pour me donner des ordres, Portgas. C'est bien...

Ace ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant de rougir violemment et de détourner la tête. Il ferma les yeux, en suppliant son subconscient de ne pas voir de sous-entendus dans cette phrase. _Pense pas à ça. Pense pas à ça. Pense pas à... Et merde !_

Law s'amusait carrément. Il l'avait fait exprès, bien sûr ! Voir le gamin rougir pour tout et rien était vraiment un spectacle dont il n'était pas près de se lasser. Comme un peu plus tôt quand il s'était collé à lui. _Un réflexe hein ? Intéressant..._ Et il se demanda ce que le jeune homme avait d'autre comme... réflexe... en réserve. Puis son esprit se concentra sur ce qu'il lui avait dit, et il leva les yeux vers le ciel, avant de soupirer.

-Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir comme frère... murmura-t-il.

Ace se tourna vers lui, choqué. _C'était quoi cette voix ? Il avait l'air... mélancolique ? Non, carrément triste en fait !_

-C'est quoi ce qu'il devait faire ? demanda soudain Law en retrouvant son ton désintéressé habituel.

-... Hein ? Quoi?

-Ce que ton ami avait à faire avec ces charmants messieurs, alors que nous sortions par derrière. C'était quoi ?

-Hein ? Oh ! Euh... Juste jouer au commerçant effrayé et les retenir le plus longtemps possible avant de révéler la direction qu'on avait prit. Je veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis.

Le chirurgien le regarda attentivement. _Étrange de savoir qu'il a participé à des meurtres et qu'à côté de ça, il est complètement altruiste... Pour preuve le fait qu'il soit venu m'aider tout à l'heure alors que... Les autres... Seraient restés à l'écart. D'ailleurs..._

-À propos, Portgas...

-Mmmm ?

Ace, qui s'était absorbé dans la contemplation d'une fillette jouant au frisbee avec son chien, se tourna vers lui et sursauta. Law s'était rapproché. Près. Trop pour le confort de sa santé mentale. Il déglutit.

-Merci pour le coup de main, chuchota le chirurgien.

La respiration d'Ace s'accéléra, sa raison se fit la malle, et il ne resta plus qu'une seule pensée dans son esprit. Il désirait plus que tout embrasser le beau métisse qui se tenait en face de lui. Il se rapprocha, millimètres par millimètres... Et son portable sonna, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il se recula, rouge d'embarras, et farfouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone, sous le regard amusé de Law. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et identifia immédiatement le numéro. Il décrocha.

-T'es un homme mort, ce soir, Lu', chuchota-t-il furieusement.

-_Tu me menaceras une autre fois ! J'suis dans la merde, Ace !_

Le jeune homme prit soudain conscience de la respiration haletante de son frère, et des bruits de pas précipités qu'il entendait derrière. Son expression se fit sérieuse.

-T'es où ?

-_Dans les bas quartiers ! Près de Little Garden !_

-Ok, tu te débrouilles pour rester dans le coin, j'suis pas loin, j'arrive dans dix minutes.

Il raccrocha, balança rapidement ses ordures à la poubelle et remit son chapeau sur sa tête.

-Un problème ? s'enquit Law.

-Désolé, faut que j'file. J'te laisse ce qu'il reste dans le sac. Ciao Traf' !

Le surnom était venu comme ça, naturellement, et le chirurgien n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà filé. _Vraiment rapide..._

Resté seul, il s'allongea un instant sur le dos. Donc Ace avait bien un faible pour lui, au vu de sa réaction. Il ricana. _Je sens que je vais m'amuser..._

xxxxxxxxxx

_Dans quelle saloperie il s'est encore embarqué ce crétin ! Dire que j'étais tranquillement en train de discuter avec Robin... Il va me le payer !_

Sabo zigzaguait entre les passants, traversant les rues sans même regarder si la voie était dégagée, et récoltant les insultes de conducteurs qui freinaient pour le laisser passer. Il avait beau râler, dès que Luffy l'avait appelé, il s'était précipité dehors, prenant à peine le temps de s'excuser auprès de la belle archéologue. Son frère était fort et savait se battre, mais il n'était pas invincible non plus. S'il demandait de l'aide, c'est que ça craignait vraiment.

Il bifurqua dans une ruelle pavée, et arriva sur une petite place parsemée de fleurs et d'arbustes colorés.

-Little Garden. J'y suis. Bon, où il est cet imbécile ?

-Sab' ! T'es là aussi ? C'est Lu' qui t'a appelé ?

Le blond se retourna et avisa Ace qui courait dans sa direction.

-Ouais, répondit-il. Il s'est encore mit dans la panade. Putain... Et en plus il m'a dérangé au mauvais moment !

-Ouais, moi aussi.

L'aîné regarda son frère.

-T'étais avec Robin, hein ? nargua-t-il.

Sabo rougit.

-Euh... Ça s'pourrait ouais...

-Oh alleeeez ! J't'ai grillé dès qu'elle est arrivée au pensionnat ! Brune, grande, yeux bleus, belles formes... C'est c'que tu m'avais dit hier soir, au bar, nan ?

-Ça va ! Lâche-moi, Ace !

Ace ricana, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison. Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir où était Luffy, puis il reporta son attention sur le blond. Il déglutit. _Oh là... J'aime pas quand il fait cette tête là..._

_-_Et toi ? Mmmm ? Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Sabo, l'air extrêmement intéressé.

-Euuuh... Rien de particulier... J'me baladais, c'est tout.

-Bien sûr... Y a que Lu' pour gober tes mensonges, Ace ! Allez ! T'étais avec qui ? Marco ? Non, c'est du passé, ça. Hum... Izou alors ?

-Ça va pas non ? Il ressemble trop à une gonzesse pour moi !

-Alors... Oooooh !

_Et merde !_

-Tu l'as _enfin_ approché ?

-Laisse tomber, Sab'... marmonna son frère.

-C'était comment ?

-Lâche l'affaire !

-Pas question ! Est-ce que...

Avant qu'il ait pu poser une autre question, des cris de rage retentirent, et Luffy déboula sur la place, suivit par une vingtaine de personnes. Ace soupira de soulagement. _Ouf ! Sauvé !_

-ACE ! SABO !

-Salut Luffy ! C'est qui tout ces types ? demanda le journaliste.

Les poursuivants de leur frère avaient prit place autour d'eux. Il y avait apparemment deux groupes d'opposants. Le benjamin désigna le premier de la main, mené par un type avec un nez énorme.

-Eux, c'est la bande à Baggy. Ils m'aiment pas. Et eux...

Il montra les autres, disposés derrière un type monté comme une armoire à glace.

-C'est la bande à Don Krieg. Ils m'aiment pas non plus.

-Alors, Chapeau de Paille. On se retrouve ! dit le dénommé Baggy. Et cette fois, il n'y a pas ta bande de morveux avec toi pour t'aider ! Vous espérez quoi, à trois contre dix-huit ?

-Dix-huit ? Hey Sab' ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lu' ?

-Dix-huit divisé par trois ça fait combien ?

Le blond soupira.

-Six, abruti ! Putain, t'as jamais essayé de retenir les tables de multiplication que j'me suis tué à t'apprendre ?

-Nan, c'est chiant les maths.

-Six hein ? Cool ! Une demi-douzaine chacun, ça devrait l'faire ! s'exclama Ace, féroce.

Les trois frères se placèrent dos à dos, créant un triangle qui leur laissaient chacun la place de se battre tout en protégeant les autres.

-Tu ne nous battra pas, Chapeau de Paille, beugla Don Krieg. On s'est allié exprès avec Baggy pour te mettre une raclée, et on a gentiment attendu que tu te retrouves seul !

-C'est pas sympa, ça, les gars, dit Ace. Va falloir qu'on vous apprenne à vous battre à la loyale.

-Y a pas de combat loyal dans la rue. C'est chacun pour sa pomme et que le meilleur gagne ! À L'ATTAQUE LES GARS !

Les hommes qui les encerclaient se jetèrent sur eux en hurlant.

-Faites gaffe, les gars ! Krieg a deux flingues à sa taille ! prévint Luffy.

-OK !

-T'inquiète, on va s'les faire en douceur, comme d'habitude.

Sur ces mots, Ace envoya un violent coup de poing dans la figure de son premier adversaire, l'envoyant au tapis en un coup.

-En douceur, hein ? ricana Sabo.

Le blond se baissa pour esquiver une frappe qui l'aurait envoyé à terre, et s'appuya sur sa main pour faucher son ennemi aux chevilles d'un coup de pied. L'homme s'effondra, et se cogna la tête sur le pavé. Assommé, il ne bougea plus.

Luffy avisa les deux types qui lui fonçaient dessus, les poings serrés, et se baissa au moment où ils voulurent le frapper. Ils s'assommèrent l'un l'autre et se retrouvèrent à terre.

Deux minutes à peine d'affrontement, quatre personnes au sol, et pas une n'avaient touché les trois frères. Avec un sourire, ils se remirent en garde. Il y eut un moment de flottement.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?! MASSACREZ-MOI CES SALOPARDS ! hurla Baggy.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Après avoir mit deux autres hommes au tapis, Ace se retrouva face à un type affublé d'un bonnet à oreilles d'ours. Il se gratta la tête par dessous son chapeau.

-C'est ta maman qui t'a habillé ce matin ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

-Dis-donc, insolent ! Sache que je suis Morge ! L'un des lieutenants de Baggy !

-... N'empêche que t'as l'air con.

-JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE LA POLITESSE MOI !

Morge se jeta sur le jeune homme en brandissant son poing, et frappa de toutes forces. Ace esquiva en effaçant ses épaules. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

-Trop lent !... Encore raté !... Bah dis-donc, tu sais pas viser !

Essoufflé, son adversaire mit les mains sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle. Le barman mit une main sur ses hanches, et releva le bord de son chapeau d'un doigt.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini ? À mon tour !

Il prit son élan et fonça sur Morge, lui envoyant un atémi sévère dans les côtes. Craquement. Il doubla son attaque d'un coup de poing dans le sternum, et le faucha au niveau des genoux. L'homme aux oreilles d'ours s'effondra pour ne plus se relever. Hors-combat.

-Frimeur ! lança Luffy avec un sourire.

Ace se contenta de lui tirer la langue et se remit en position d'attaque pour rétamer son prochain adversaire.

Sabo avait réussi à mettre la main sur une barre de fer plus grande que lui, et la maniait avec aisance. Il était entouré de quatre adversaires et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, prêt à se défendre. L'un des hommes attaqua et le blond lui frappa purement et simplement le sommet de la tête avec son arme, le faisant s'écrouler avant même qu'il n'ait pu tenter un coup.

-Bah alors ? Allez ! Venez tous en même temps, j'vous attend là !

Exauçant son vœu, les trois types restants se jetèrent sur lui en criant. Sabo fléchit les genoux, stabilisa son centre de gravité, et fit tournoyer la barre de fer autour de sa tête avant de se fendre d'un puissant revers. Touchés respectivement à l'épaule, au cou et au torse, deux des trois hommes furent projetés sur les pavés. Celui qui restait esquiva un nouveau revers, évita le coup destiné à sa tête et balança un coup de poing vers le ventre du blond. Ce dernier frappa du tranchant de sa main sur la nuque de son assaillant, qui s'effondra net avant d'avoir pu terminer son attaque.

-Tu vas payer pour avoir fait ça à mes compagnons ! cria soudain une voix derrière lui.

Le journaliste se retourna et vit un homme lui foncer dessus. Le type avait les cheveux rasés d'un côté et longs de l'autre, une écharpe à carreaux autour du cou... Et un sabre à la main ! _Va savoir où il a trouvé ça ! Il a dévalisé une armurerie ou quoi ?_ Il esquiva le premier coup en sautant en arrière, mais ne put éviter le deuxième qui le toucha au flanc.

-SABO ! crièrent Ace et Luffy derrière lui.

-Ça va ! Vous inquiétez pas !

-Je suis Cabaji ! Et je vais te lacérer !

La blond para les coups de sabre que le mi-rasé lui envoyait. Il se baissa pour éviter un revers, et frappa en avant avec le bout de son arme dans l'estomac de Cabaji. Le souffle coupé, celui-ci recula, et Sabo en profita pour l'assommer d'un coup de barre de fer dans le cou puis sur la tête.

-Y avait pas d'quoi fouetter un chat ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il porta la main à son flanc.

-C'est rien, superficiel. Ça saigne même plus.

Rassuré, les deux bruns se concentrèrent sur leur propres combats. Enfin, Luffy se concentra sur son combat. Parce que son aîné n'avait plus personne en face de lui.

Le benjamin des trois avait mit K.O. quatre de ses opposants et faisait maintenant face à Baggy lui-même.

-Bah alors, Gros-Pif ! Tes hommes sont pas si coriaces que ça !

-COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ, MORVEUX ?

_Hahaha ! Ça le fait toujours autant enrager !_

Baggy sortit trois couteaux et les coinça entre ses doigts, formant un espèce de poing américain... En plus dangereux. Il arma son bras et envoya un coup en direction du cœur de Luffy, qui n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté.

-ÇA VA PAS NON ? hurla-t-il. T'AS FAILLI M'TUER !

-Euuuh... J'crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, Lu', remarqua Ace.

Sabo secoua la tête en soupirant, l'air désespéré. _Quel imbécile, c'est pas vrai..._

-Ah ouais ? Bah j'vais lui faire sa fête moi !

Son adversaire porta un nouveau coup en avant, qu'il esquiva. il profita de son équilibre pour foncer vers son ventre, tête en avant, et lui infligea un puissant coup de boule qui le fit atterrir sur le pavé. Baggy se cogna le crâne sur le pavé et s'assomma tout seul.

-Bravo, Lu' ! T'as perdu le peu de neurones qu'il te restait !

-La ferme Sa... ATTENTION !

Luffy se jeta sur son frère et le fit rouler à terre avec lui, évitant de justesse la salve de balles que Don Krieg avait tiré.

-Wow... Beau réflexe, Lu' ! Merci ! haleta le blond.

Le brun lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le tireur. Ace avait profité du fait qu'il rechargeait pour se glisser derrière lui, et l'avait immobilisé d'une clef de bras féroce.

-Tu vois, ça par exemple, c'est pas loyal ! grogna-t-il à son oreille. Sabo ? Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur... ?

-Oh mais avec joie, très cher !

Et sans plus de formalité, le blond abattit son arme sur la tête de Krieg, qui s'effondra. Ils regardèrent un instant le carnage autour d'eux d'un air satisfait, puis les deux grands se tournèrent vers Luffy. Ace fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, ben maintenant qu'on t'a sauvé... Je vais te buter. VIENS ICI SALE GOSSE !

-MOI D'ABORD, ACE ! FAIS LA QUEUE !

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !


	6. Préparatifs, cocktails et messages

**L'inspiration m'est venue, alors voilà déjà le chapitre 6 ! Et ouaip !**

**Je précise que toute ressemblance avec des personnes de la vie réelle est totalement fortuite. Enfin, probablement...**

**Bonne lecture, et bonne rigolade, j'espère !**

**Bisous cramés !  
**

**Pyro**

* * *

Les trois frères poussèrent la lourde porte de bois pour atterrir dans un bazar indescriptible. Partout, des pensionnaires affairés couraient dans tous les sens, criant des ordres et des questions, les bras chargés de... trucs... indescriptibles. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que quelque chose n'entre dans l'esprit du blond.

-L'anniversaire de Père ! s'écria-t-il.

-Merde ! J'avais complètement zappé !

-OUAIS ! On va faire la fête et manger !

-Ah ! Vous voilà vous trois ! Vous étiez passés où cet après-midi ? les apostropha Marco.

-Bibliothèque, répondit Sabo.

La pièce était insonorisée pour ne pas déranger les lecteurs, il était donc normal qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

-Chambre, écouteurs sur les oreilles, dit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

-Sorti, justifia Ace.

-Bref, on s'en fiche. Sabo, tu vas avec les filles et Izou pour rédiger les invitations. Ils sont dans la troisième salle de classe.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi j'me retrouve qu'avec des gonzesses ?

-Parce que ton p'tit frère tiens pas assez en place pour rester tranquille plus de trois minutes, et que Ace doit bosser au bar ce soir, donc il aura pas le temps. Et puis y a Izou !

-Ouais, bah c'est bien c'que j'dis, grommela le blond avant de se diriger vers l'aile gauche.

Son grand frère ricana, et le blond fit demi-tour pour venir lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Ace pâlit et déglutit.

-Mais... Mais ça t'regarde pas !

-Oh que si ! Salut grand frère !

Et le journaliste s'éloigna en agitant la main, sous les regards curieux des deux autres.

-Bon, Luffy, toi tu vas avec Zoro, Ussop et les autres pour les décorations. Et si j'te vois traîner près des cuisines, t'auras affaire à moi !

-Oui chef !

Et le garçon partit en sautillant rejoindre ses amis, sous le regard suspicieux du blond. Blond qui finit par se tourner vers Ace.

-Et toi, t'as une heure pour prendre une douche, manger un truc, enfiler ta tenue et filer au taf !

-Ça va, crâne d'ananas. Détend-toi...

-L'ananas t'emmerde ! L'anniversaire de père est demain, et j'suis un peu sur les nerfs parce que j'ai pas envie que votre trio de monstre gâche tout !

-C'était un accident l'année dernière !

-Ouais, c'est aussi ce que tu m'as dis y a deux ans !

-Rooooh ! J'pouvais pas savoir que les rideaux étaient inflammables !

-T'as déjà vu des rideaux ignifugés ?!

-Ouais ! … Non.

-Allez, va bosser, crétin de pyromane !

Ace lui tira puérilement la langue, puis s'enfuit dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, il enfila sa tenue de barman puis descendit aux cuisines.

-Oh ! Satch ! Tu peux m'filer de quoi bouffer ? J'dois partir dans vingt minutes !

-J'comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour partir à la bourre et arriver à l'heure au boulot ! railla le cuisinier en posant une assiette de nourriture devant lui. Allez, magne toi un peu !

-En fait, pour arriver à l'heure, je cours sur le chemin. Tu devrais essayer un jour, nargua le brun en regardant avec insistance le ventre du châtain.

-Je t'emmerde, Ace. Je suis parfait comme je suis !

Il pouffa et le cuistot s'éloigna pour retourner à ses préparatifs. La fête était le lendemain, et Sanji et lui avaient beaucoup de boulot. Le barman termina son repas et se leva, laissant son assiette vide sur la table. Il se ferait engueuler demain, mais tant pis. Il était vraiment en retard. Il se dirigea vers les classes pour prévenir Sabo qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant cinq heures à cause du rush du vendredi soir, et jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se figea.

_ Qu'est-ce que Trafalgar fout avec Sab' ?_

Oubliant toute idée de retard, il observa un instant ce qu'ils faisaient. Apparemment, Law demandait quelque chose à son cadet, et celui-ci paraissait assez amusé par l'idée. _Ça craint, Portgas. Carrément même. _Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nette impression que le sourire carnassier qu'ils échangeaient était dirigé contre lui. Le chirurgien finit par se détourner et se diriger vers la porte. Il sortit et tomba nez à nez avec Ace.

-Tiens, Portgas. Tu ne devrais pas être parti pour le bar à cette heure ?

-Euh... Si, mais j'dois dire un truc à Sab' d'abord, expliqua le jeune homme, nerveux.

-Je vois. J'ai une autopsie à faire dans une heure. Un type qui s'est peut-être fait assassiné. Bref.

Il se rapprocha d'Ace et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Je viendrais sûrement boire un coup après, alors réserve moi tes services, dit-il doucement de sa voix grave.

Encore une fois, le jeune barman supplia son subconscient de ne pas analyser la phrase de travers.

-J'suis disponible pour tout l'monde tant que j'suis derrière le comptoir. On s'voit au bar, alors, Traf', dit-il très vite en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Ce qu'avait dit Law atteignit alors pleinement son esprit. "Je viendrais sûrement boire un coup après...". Il se rappela la dernière fois que le chirurgien lui avait commandé quelque chose et la façon dont ça s'était terminé. _Oh non, pas encore ! _gémit-il intérieurement.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Salut tout l'monde ! s'exclama Ace en poussant la porte du Bar de l'Arnaque.

-Salut tout seul ! répondirent-ils en cœur avant d'éclater de rire.

-Les mecs, vous faites cette blague _tous_ les soirs...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il haussa un sourcil en se regardant dans le miroir et boutonna sa chemise jusqu'au col en riant tout bas. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir, se recoiffa et se brossa les dents. Rituel obligatoire, une bonne haleine et un sourire Colgate sont importants pour servir les clients. Et surtout les clientes.

Il sortit en sifflotant de la pièce et prit sa place au comptoir. Il se baissa pour vérifier que ses bouteilles étaient toutes là, à leur place.

-Hey Cherry ! Tu peux descendre me chercher deux bouteilles de Cointreau et une de curaçao ? J'en aurais pas assez pour assurer la première vague.

-J'y vais, joli cœur !

-Merci !

La jeune femme partit à la cave pendant que le jeune homme lavait ses verres. Shakky sortit des coulisses de la scènes, et se dirigea vers ses barmen. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Jack, fit la bise à Cherry qui était remontée, et se posta devant Ace, sévère. Il sourit en coin et s'inclina outrageusement.

-Merveilleuse Shakky, déesse de mes nuits, tu es en beauté ce soir...

-Ace trésor, soupira-t-elle. Ta chemise.

-Il me manque un bouton ? fit-il mine de paniquer.

-Non, tu en as trois en trop. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà ! Quand je pense que Newgate me dit que tu te balades torse nu en permanence, au Moby Dick...

-Je m'en voudrais de trop t'éblouir, belle patronne, susurra-t-il, narquois.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois éblouir, chéri. Mais les petites minettes que tu sers au bar. La plupart reviennent uniquement pour Jack et toi, tu sais...

Ace vit Jack bomber le torse du coin de l'œil, et éclata de rire. Puis il rendit les armes avec un clin d'œil.

-Ok, c'est bon, j'les détache. Tu serais capable de me faire une retenue sur mon salaire rien que pour ça !

Il défit deux boutons, mais la brune s'avança pour en enlever encore un troisième.

-Tu veux me mettre torse nu, aussi ? rigola-t-il.

-... Ne me provoque pas, trésor.

Elle le regarda un long moment, puis sourit.

-Chiche ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh non, Shakky. Même pas en rêve ! s'exclama-t-il, soudain sur la défensive.

-Allez, Ace ! l'encouragea Jack. J'le fais avec toi, si tu veux ! On va rameuter plein de monde ! C'est vendredi soir, lâche toi ! Les filles sur scène, elles se mettent en sous-tifs tous les jours j'te signale !

_Ouais, sauf qu'elles ont pas un mec dont elles rêvent toutes les nuits depuis un an qui va passer ce soir, elles, bouffon ! Ferme la !_

-Non.

-Ace trésor...

Il baissa les yeux vers sa patronne.

-S'il te plaît ?

Il soutint son regard un moment avant de soupirer et de passer sa main sur ses yeux.

-Je sens que je vais le regretter, marmonna-t-il.

Shakky sourit et plaqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Il enleva sa chemise, imité par Jack, et elle partit les déposer dans le vestiaire. Elle en revint une demi-minute plus tard avec deux cravates bleues. Elle en donna une à Jack qui la passa en rigolant, peu farouche, et tendit l'autre à Ace qui la considéra, bougon.

-Tu veux pas m'mettre des oreilles de lapin aussi, tant que t'y es ?

Elle le regarda attentivement, vivement intéressée, et il paniqua. _Elle va quand même pas OSER ? _ Mais elle se contenta de rire devant son air terrorisé, et s'éloigna en chantonnant.

-Sadique, marmonna le jeune homme avant de nouer la cravate autour de son cou.

Le temps qu'il se prépare, les premiers clients entrèrent. Et il y eut une précipitation féminine certaine à venir au bar. Il crut même en apercevoir une ou deux s'éventer avec leurs mains. _Putain, cette affiche... Shakky, tu m'le paieras ! J'sais pas encore comment, mais tu m'le paieras !_

_-_Bonjour ! Un Mojito, s'il vous plaît !

-Et pour moi, une Tequila Sunrise !

-Un Gin Fizz !

-Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles ! Je vous en prie, du calme ! Je vous servirais chacune votre tour, dit Ace en forçant un sourire sur son visage.

_Putain, je supporte pas ces pimbêches avec leurs mini-sacs bons qu'à y mettre des capotes !_ Son irritation s'envola alors qu'il commençait à préparer les boissons, et il entama sa danse. Rhum, sucre glace pilée, menthe et citron. Et un Mojito. Jus d'orange, tequila et grenadine. Une Tequila Sunrise. Sucre, citron, gin et Perrier. Voilà le Gin Fizz.

Ses mains virevoltaient, agiles, et il oubliait même sa tenue, ou plutôt, son absence de tenue. Il partait dans son monde de création, et continuait à danser.

-Je pourrais avoir un Équateur s'il vous plaît ?

La voix de la jeune femme qui venait de passer commande n'était pas hystérique comme celles d'avant, et il la regarda avec intérêt. Il tenta de cacher sa surprise. _Une punk ?_ La jeune femme avait des cheveux teintés de bleu, des tatouages un peu partout, et des piercings là où il n'y en avait pas. Il aimait bien ces personnes qui se foutaient de ce que la "bonne société" pensait d'eux et s'habillaient et se coiffaient selon leur envie. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et prépara son cocktail avec un soin particulier. Après tout, elle était la seule qui ne l'ait pas agressé avec sa voix criarde et son décolleté provocant. Enfin bon, dans son cas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour provoquer cela dit...

Rhum blanc, liqueur d'anis, jus de raisin, curaçao.

-Vous vous appelez ?

-Sarah.

-Et voilà, mademoiselle Sarah. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

-Merci.

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à une table, seule, regardant les danseuses.

-J'voudrais un Bambou, s'te plaît, m'sieur !

Ace baissa la tête vers le jeune garçon qui venait de lui demander sa boisson. Il réfléchit un instant, se repassant la recette dans la tête. _Pas d'alcool, c'est bon._

-Bien sûr, bonhomme. Attends deux minutes !

Jus de mangue, citron vert, sirop de coco, sirop de menthe.

-Et voilà !

Il lui tendit son verre et le gamin monta sur un tabouret et s'assit avant de prendre le verre à deux mains et de mettre la paille dans sa bouche, sous l'œil vigilant de sa mère, que Ace repéra un peu plus loin. Il soupira. Encore une maman célibataire qui trempait dans des trucs pas nets et qui avait rendez-vous ici. Il réfléchissait là dessus tout en servant ses boissons et ne _le_ vit pas s'approcher.

-Tu peux me servir un Ace Maison ? demanda sa voix grave.

Ace sursauta et se tourna vers Law, qui le regardait attentivement, accoudé au bar. Il rougit en reprenant soudain conscience de son apparence.

-Euuuh... C'est un cocktail sans alcool, tu sais ?

-Je sais. Je conduis ce soir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prépara la boisson. _Un Ace Maison hein ? Pourquoi justement celui-là ? _Il prépara le cocktail, nerveux, et le servit au chirurgien. Ce dernier le regardait faire, attentif à ses mouvements fluides, et souriait en coin, indéchiffrable. Il prit sa boisson et lui tendit un billet. Ace secoua la tête.

-C'est Cherry qui s'occupe de ça.

-Je sais, c'est un pourboire.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-C'est... Beaucoup trop pour un pourboire !

-Arrête de râler et prends-le !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester d'avantage, Law s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à la table qu'occupait Sarah, la punk qu'il avait servit plus tôt. Il le vit engager la conversation, et bientôt, ils riaient tous les deux. Il se força à détourner le regard et reprit sa danse et son sourire charmeur.

Mais quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de revenir sur le couple que formaient les deux tatoués. Ils s'entendaient un peu trop bien à son goût. Son sourire se figea, perdant sa chaleur, alors que la jalousie lui tordait le ventre. C'était stupide. Law ne sortait même pas avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux de la jeune femme. Pourtant il l'était. Indéniablement. Il grogna et reporta son attention sur ses commandes. Il eut le temps de servir deux boissons avant que son portable ne vibre. Il regarda le SMS, au cas où ce serait encore Luffy ou Sabo qui se seraient mis dans les ennuis. Mais non, c'était un numéro inconnu. Un peu surpris, il ouvrit le message.

_Jaloux, Portgas ?_

Il resta bouche bée et leva les yeux sur l'endroit où était attablé Law. Celui-ci était toujours tourné vers Sarah et l'écoutait tranquillement. Mais son sourire avait changé. Il était devenu moqueur, vaguement sarcastique. _D'accord. Soit il joue avec moi, soit il se fout de moi. Et comment il a eut mon numéro_ ? Le souvenir de Law discutant avec Sabo avant son départ lui revint. _Je vais l'tuer. Ouais, j'vais m'le faire façon Portgas. Lentement_. Décidant de ne pas répondre, il continua de servir ses cocktails. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reçoive un nouveau message.

_C'est pour moi que tu t'es habillé comme ça, Portgas ? Plutôt sexy..._

Il regarda de nouveau le chirurgien. Son sourire était devenu franchement goguenard. _Ouais, y a pas que Sabo que je vais massacrer. J'rajoute Shakky et Jack sur la liste. Putain... Après maladroit et demeuré, voilà qu'il doit me prendre pour un pervers, maintenant... Génial ! Bon, allez, finis ton service. T'as un fratricide à commettre, après._

Malgré tout, les messages le perturbaient. Ils avaient beau être moqueurs, Law s'intéressait-il à lui au point de demander son numéro à son frère ? Était-il enfin rentré dans sa vie ? Avait-il cessé d'être transparent pour le beau métisse ? Son cœur chanta à cette idée, et c'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il poursuivit sa danse. Non sans enregistrer le numéro du chirurgien dans son répertoire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pendant qu'Ace entamait son service au bar, Luffy aidait Ussop et Zoro à placer guirlandes et lampions un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'aller fureter en cuisine, mais toujours le vert l'avait retenu par le col de sa chemise. Son ami le connaissait tellement par cœur qu'il le retenait avant même qu'il n'ait amorcé un mouvement pour s'éloigner. Zoro était avec lui depuis ses dix ans. Ils avaient grandi ensemble dans la rue, se protégeant l'un l'autre. Pourtant, Luffy n'avait jamais pu le considérer comme un frère comme pour Ace et Sabo. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait.

Zoro était né sur le pavé. Il était le fils d'une prostituée qui l'avait élevé comme elle le pouvait avant que sa maladie ne l'emporte, à ses dix ans. Il avait été recueilli par un vieux bonhomme qui ramassait des gamins dans la rue pour les entraîner à voler pour lui. Il avait rencontré Luffy dans la bande des chapardeurs, qui avait huit ans à l'époque. Le gamin avait été chargé de lui expliquer les "ficelles du métier", et ils étaient très vite devenus amis. Mais les deux garçons ne se satisfaisaient pas de cette existence vouée à servir quelqu'un d'autre, parfois au péril de leurs propres vies. Ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble. Le vieux les avait cherchés un moment avant de lâcher l'affaire.

Ils avaient traînés un moment, mendiant ou faisant des boulots pas chers payés pour avoir de quoi se nourrir. Puis ils avaient découvert les combats d'arènes. C'est là qu'ils avaient rencontré Sanji. Il s'était joint à eux, et au fur et à mesure, ils avaient construit une petite bande qu'ils avaient nommé la Bande du Chapeau de Paille, en hommage au chapeau dont leur chef ne se séparait jamais.

Car Luffy avait été, et était toujours, incontestablement leur chef, malgré son jeune âge. C'était lui qui les avait trouvé, qui leur avait offert la joie de vivre et l'amitié, alors que la plupart d'entre eux étaient sur le point d'abandonner.

Dans le cas de Zoro, alors que le garçon lui avait donné cette amitié, lui, il lui avait rendu l'amour. Parce que oui, le jeune homme musclé et impitoyable qu'il était était tombé amoureux du gamin brun qui courait partout. Et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés de chez le vieux ensemble. Ils partageaient les mêmes galères depuis si longtemps, s'étaient sortis de tellement d'embrouilles qu'il avait arrêté de compter.

Lorsqu'ils avaient dû se séparer, il y a deux ans, il avait cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Mais il l'avait retrouvé, ici, dans ce pensionnat. Et il était résolut à le faire sien.

Enfin pour l'instant, il était surtout résolut à le faire rester en place. Et c'était pas gagné.

-Luffy, putain ! Viens nous aider !

-Mais j'ai faiiiiiim ! Ça sent tellement bon par là...

-Tu fais comme tout l'monde ! T'iras manger quand on aura fini ! Viens m'aider et tiens l'échelle sinon j'vais tomber. Faut que j'accroche ça là-haut.

En grommelant, Luffy s'exécuta et maintint l'escabeau en place pendant que le vert montait accrocher des lampions au plafond. Mais Ussop, qui passait près d'eux avec des guirlandes plein les mains, le bouscula. Le mouvement fit bringuebaler l'échelle qui s'écroula, emportant Zoro avec elle.

-ZORO ! s'écria le brun. Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?

Le vert se releva en grognant, s'assurant que tout fonctionnait parfaitement dans son corps, puis il fusilla Ussop du regard. Le brun au long nez déglutit et se rappela soudain qu'il avait énormément de choses à faire de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Luffy.

-Ouais, ouais... On a vécu pire, à l'époque, tu t'rappelles ?

-Ouais, c'est sûr.

Le garçon lui sauta soudain au cou, dans un de ces élans d'affection dont il avait le secret. Et dont lui seul connaissait la raison. Zoro resta un moment interdit, avant de lui rendre son étreinte, s'imprégnant de son odeur de pommes et de sable chaud qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis, Luffy le relâcha.

-Allez, viens. On va manger, lui dit-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Luffy... On a pas encore fini avec les décorations...

Le garçon gémit.

-Mais j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !


	7. Anniversaire, révélations et cauchemar

**Bon, alors j'vous préviens tout de suite ! Vous savez ce qu'est une courbe sinusoïdale ? (Si vous savez pas, Google est votre ami !) En gros, cette courbe représente l'humeur de ce chapitre. Voilà ! XD**

**Bien, on va en apprendre beaucoup sur l'un des personnages, un peu sur un autre... Mais je vous laisse lire tout ça par vous-même.**

**Je précise que j'ai rajeunis Robin exprès. Elle n'a pas 30ans comme dans le manga, mais 24. Sinon, l'écart d'âge serait trop grand. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Luffy... T'en es à combien de verre ?

-Euuuh... Trois ? Ou p'têtre quatre... J'sais pas trop...

-Faut vraiment que t'arrête de fréquenter Zoro !

-Crève Ace ! C'est mon meilleur pote !

-Je sais, je plaisantais... J'te préviens, c'est le dernier cocktail alcoolisé que j'te sers ! T'es pas encore majeur, p'tit frère.

-Ça va Ace... Il va pas conduire ce soir.

-Ouais, bah c'est pas toi qui va l'porter jusqu'à son lit, complètement torché, Sab' ! Alors épargne moi ta morale et va faire danser ta gonzesse !

-On est pas ensemble !

-Raison de plus !

-Tsss...

Ses deux frères s'éloignèrent, l'un rejoignant sa bande d'amis, l'autre le suivant pour retrouver une jolie brune, sous l'œil narquois de son aîné.

La fête en l'honneur de Barbe-Blanche était déjà bien entamée. Tout le monde s'amusait. Newgate était aux anges et passait son temps à boire et à plaisanter avec ses amis et ses enfants. Son rire résonnait dans toute la salle. Satch et Sanji faisaient des allers-retours entre la cuisine et la grande salle, Ussop s'était improvisé DJ et s'assurait de mettre la bonne ambiance. Avec l'aide d'Izou, Alvida et Hancock avaient organisé un concours de beauté pour élire la « Reine de la Soirée », à la grande frayeur des autres pensionnaires. Ace avait été assigné aux boissons avec plusieurs autres résidents et s'attelait à sa tâche avec entrain. Et Marco avait été chargé d'accueillir les invités extérieurs.

À propos d'invités extérieurs, il y en a justement une qui venait d'arriver. Elle alla saluer Barbe-Blanche qui lui donna une accolade à lui briser les côtes, et se dirigea ensuite vers le bar improvisé.

-Salut, trésor. Tu me sers un verre ?

-Bien sûr, douce Shakky, répondit Ace avec un sourire.

-Martini dry. Deux olives.

Ace lui prépara sa boisson, et la lui tendit.

-Je suis vexée, trésor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Ici tu ne fais pas toute une histoire pour ta chemise.

Il éclata de rire, suivit par la jeune femme.

-Ici j'suis avec des gens que j'connais.

-Tu marques un point.

Il s'éloigna pour servir d'autres personnes, mais revint vite à sa patronne, qui avait été rejointe par un autre homme. Cheveux blancs, petite barbe au menton, lunettes en demi-lune et sourire bon enfant, il faisait bonne impression dès le premier regard. Mais ses yeux bleus paraissaient transpercer tous ceux qui les croisaient.

-Ace ! Laisse-moi te présenter un vieil ami. Silvers Rayleigh.

-Enchanté, dit le brun en lui serrant la main.

-De même, répondit Rayleigh. C'est donc lui le petit mousse de ton bar dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler ?

-Le «mousse» ? releva Ace.

-Rayleigh était marin auparavant. Il a aidé Newgate pour pas mal de trafics maritimes, et ils sont devenus amis. Jusqu'à ce que les deux se retirent du monde de l'illégal pour passer des vieux jours tranquilles.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus que réparateur de bateaux, mais j'aime ça. Ça me permet d'arnaquer mes clients sans problème.

Il éclata de rire, vite suivit par les deux autres.

-Bon, j'vais aller voir ton bienfaiteur, signala ensuite le vieil homme. Ça f'sait un bail qu'on s'était plus revus. Allez, salut les jeunes !

Il s'éloigna en agitant la main, et Ace remarqua alors sa tenue. _C'est moi ou il n'a qu'un short de bain sous sa cape ce type ? Drôle de bonhomme..._

La musique changea soudainement et Ace sourit. Il alla voir les autres barmen de la soirée.

-Shakky va me tuer si je ne la fait pas danser. J'peux vous laisser dix minutes ?

-Bien sûr, vas-y !

-Merci les gars.

Il revint vers sa patronne, s'inclina et lui tendit la main.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Elle accepta avec amusement et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la piste où ils se mirent à tourner doucement au milieu des autres couples. Il aperçut de loin Sabo danser avec Robin et sourit.

-Dis, Shakky... Tu crois que tu te marieras un jour ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

-Tu sais, il n'y a qu'un seul jeune homme avec qui je souhaiterais éventuellement me marier, et malheureusement, à part une nuit d'ivresse totale à Jaya, il monte pour l'autre équipe...

-Oooh zut... Il monte pour l'équipe rose ? déplora son cavalier.

-Oui...

-Quelle tragédie !

-Je sais... Mais... C'est le lot de toutes les belles histoires d'amour..., soupira-t-elle, faussement abattue.

Il la fit tourner pour la mettre dos à lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-C'était pas à Jaya, c'était à Yuba, ma belle. Et c'était génial.

Elle rit, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Va à l'hôtel, grogna Sabo qui s'était rapproché avec Robin.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, fouineur !

La musique s'achevait à peine qu'un grand fracas de porte se fit entendre.

-OH LE VIEUX ! J'AI SOIF ! ABOULE LE RHUM !

-Ne pourrais-tu pas être plus discret ?

Newgate s'approcha et identifia rapidement les deux nouveaux venus.

-Eh ben te v'là enfin, Poil de Carotte ! T'es en retard ! Et t'as ramené le neurasthénique avec toi ? Bienvenue chez moi !

-HAHAHAHA ! Joyeux anniversaire, vieux forban !

-Mes condoléances pour ton décès prochain, ajouta l'autre homme avec un sourire sardonique.

Barbe-Blanche se contenta d'éclater de rire et de les entraîner à sa suite. Il furent arrêtés par un gamin fonçant dans leur direction.

-SHAAAAAANKS !

-Hey, salut Luffy !

xxxxxxxxxx

Avec Shanks et Mihawk dans la salle, la soirée fut nettement moins calme. Enfin, surtout à cause du Roux. Luffy et lui dans la même pièce garantissait une animation certaine. À l'époque où il volait avec Zoro pour celui qu'ils appelaient simplement le Vieux, ils s'étaient faits poursuivre par trois ou quatre chiens policiers. Les voyant en mauvaise posture, et en passe de se faire déchiqueter par les molosses, Shanks s'était interposé et avait perdu un bras dans l'affaire. Les garçons s'étaient enfuis, mais l'avaient recroisé quelques jours plus tard. Luffy s'était précipité vers lui en s'excusant et ils avaient fini par sympathiser. Le Roux lui avait donné son chapeau de paille, son trésor selon lui, en signe d'amitié et de respect, et depuis, le garçon le considérait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il l'avait revu des années plus tard, alors qu'il venait d'arriver au pensionnat, et savoir que Shanks et Newgate étaient amis l'avait rendu profondément heureux. Il pourrait revoir son protecteur souvent !

Pour l'instant ils discutaient et riaient aux éclats, faisant un boucan de tous les diables que Sabo avait du mal à supporter.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Robin.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne. Trop de bruit. Ça te dérange si on va un instant dehors ?

-Pas du tout, j'ai moi-même besoin de respirer un peu.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la grande porte et sortirent du bâtiment. L'air frais leur fit du bien, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de se retrouver sur la plage qui bordait le parc. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher plat et le silence s'installa. Pendant de longues minutes il n'y eut aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui du ressac des vagues sur le sable. La nuit était tiède, les nuages absent, le croissant de lune brillant.

-Tu as trouvé un boulot qui te plaît ? demanda soudain Sabo.

-J'ai trouvé un poste de bibliothécaire dans une petite boutique qui vend des livres de jardinage, répondit la brune.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Robin sourit. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tromper le blond. Après tout, dans le trio, c'était lui qui récoltait les informations.

-Eh bien... Disons que ce n'est guère... Épanouissant, admit-elle.

Sabo hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvait imaginer que ce n'était pas un emploi de rêve.

-Tu aurais aimé faire quoi ?

-Tu es bien curieux.

-Je veux en savoir plus sur toi.

-Les informations ça se paye.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, et le blond se surprit à admirer le reflet des étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Très bien. Que veux-tu en échange de tes... informations ? s'enquit-il, beau joueur.

-Une réponse à une question, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Il vit le piège venir à des kilomètres, aussi gros qu'un immeuble, mais acquiesça tout de même.

-D'accord, j'y répondrais, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais je veux mes informations d'abord.

-Posez vos questions, monsieur le Grand Reporter.

Il lui tira la langue et elle pouffa.

-Eh bien... Ce que j'aimerais savoir vraiment, c'est qui tu es. Tu as vaguement raconté que tu faisais partie de la bande de mon frère et que c'est pour ça que la police te cherchait, entre autres. C'est le « entre autres » qui m'intrigue. Que faisais-tu avant de rencontrer Luffy et les autres ?

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, son visage se fermant peu à peu à mesure qu'elle ressassait ses souvenirs. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas tout roses, et le blond s'en voulut d'avoir fait remonter des souffrances qu'elle avait visiblement réussi à enterrer.

-Robin ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

-Non, c'est bon. Je peux t'en parler. Laisse moi juste le temps.

Il hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien, la laissant rassembler ses idées.

-Je ne suis pas née sur cette île. Ma mère, Nico Olvia, était une auteure exploratrice, toujours à parcourir le monde pour trouver l'inspiration. Ses romans marchaient bien, et elle avait beaucoup d'argent. Elle possédait un bateau avec lequel elle voyageait d'île en île sur Calm Belt, toujours seule. Pas d'attaches, pas de point de repos. L'aventure à l'état brut.

-Ce devait être palpitant, dit Sabo.

-Peut-être... Un jour, loin d'ici, elle accosta sur une petite île nommée O'Hara. Son bateau avait essuyé une violente tempête et avait besoin de réparations qui demanderaient plusieurs mois. Elle fut hébergée par un vieux savant qui s'appelait Clover. Professeur Clover. C'est sur cette île qu'elle rencontra mon père.

Elle leva le nez vers le ciel, rêveuse.

-Elle m'a raconté plus tard qu'il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens étaient blancs, et qu'il était extrêmement intelligent. Là où ma mère était romancière, lui était mécanicien. En fait, c'était lui qui était en charge de réparer son bateau. Ils tombèrent amoureux, mais ma mère ne s'attardait jamais au même endroit trop longtemps. Quand le bateau fut prêt, elle le supplia de venir avec elle, mais il refusa. Elle partit donc seule, sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Si elle l'avait su, peut-être que ma vie aurait été différente.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre que cette homme était bien ton père ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, vaguement amusée, et il se rendit compte de ses paroles.

-Enfin euh... Je ne veux pas dire... Si ta mère l'aimait, évidemment que... Mais des fois... Euh...

-Des fois ?

-Nan, oublie, grogna-t-il en regardant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

_ Dans le genre maladroit... Toi qui te vante d'être le plus malin des trois, tu devrais peut-être réviser tes leçons d'humilité, mon grand !_ Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger rire.

-Je suis sûre que c'est mon père, parce que ma mère me l'a affirmé. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Il s'empourpra et hocha la tête.

-Excuse-moi.

Elle sourit, puis reprit son récit.

-J'ai passé onze ans de ma vie avec elle, sur ce bateau, à parcourir Calm Belt. Nous ne passions jamais plus d'un mois dans une ville. Je n'avais aucun ami, aucune relation. Juste ma mère. Un jour, nous sommes arrivés sur une petite île voisine de l'île de la Baleine. Une île où le commerce d'esclaves est légal et des plus florissants.

Elle eut un rire sans joie et Sabo ferma les yeux. _Oh non..._

-Des marchands nous ont capturés. Ma mère s'est débattue pour me sauver, et a tué l'un d'eux en l'étranglant parce qu'il m'avait frappée. Ils lui ont tiré une balle dans la tête sous mes yeux.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, et elle lui fit un signe de tête, reconnaissante.

-Je suis restée seule avec eux. Je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner, personne chez qui m'enfuir. Alors je me suis résignée. J'ai été achetée par un homme nommé Aokiji, un officier de police, l'un des seuls qui soit contre le commerce d'humain. Il me traitait bien, même s'il n'était pas très doué pour les relations humaines. J'ai passé cinq ans chez lui. Mais un jour il a été renvoyé de l'île, muté ailleurs, et il a dû abandonner tous ses biens. Moi y compris. Et les marchands m'ont récupérée. J'avais seize ans.

Elle serra les poings.

-J'ai été revendue sur cette île, dans un bordel. Je te passe les détails, mais j'y ai passé six ans avant de trouver le courage de m'enfuir. Quand j'ai eu vingt-deux ans, je me suis sauvée, et j'ai passé deux mois à errer dans la rue. J'allais sauter d'un pont quand Luffy m'a trouvée.

Cette fois, elle eut un sourire attendri sur le visage.

-Il m'a attrapé le bras, m'a faite descendre du rebord et m'a posé son chapeau sur la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait pleurer. Là, Nami est venue me prendre dans ses bras. Je me souviens leur avoir tout raconté. Il a mit une main sur mon épaule, et il m'a sourit, sans rien dire. Ça faisait du bien de ne plus être seule. Il a beau avoir sept ans de moins que moi, je le respecte comme s'il était mon grand frère. Et je l'aime de la même manière.

Sabo sourit. _Oui, Lu' à beau être un crétin, il n'a pas son pareil pour entrer dans le cœur des gens. _Robin inspira longuement et se tourna vers lui, retrouvant son sourire malicieux.

-Alors... On en arrive à la question que je voulais te poser, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oh oh..._

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à moi, Grand Reporter ?

_Et putain de bordel de saloperie de merde !_

-Euuuh... Eh bien, c'est que..., bafouilla-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Oui ?

-Hum comment dire... Si je veux en savoir plus sur toi, c'est que je te trouve... Intéressante et que... J'ai envie de...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Sabo, qui déglutit. Il se laissa emporter et oublia ses hésitations.

-J'ai envie de me rapprocher de toi, parce que tu me plaît. Et ça depuis que je t'ai vue pour la première fois, murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, et elle s'approcha de lui, lentement. Il se pencha vers elle, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et il ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, et enfin, ils les unirent. La main de Robin était toujours sous celle du jeune homme, et il la pressa doucement. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble, lentement, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Un baiser tendre et chaste qui fit battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

Elle se recula doucement et sourit.

-Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé comme ça.

-C'est un reproche ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je ne sais pas... Recommence pour voir ? Que je me fasse une idée plus précise...

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle... Et son portable sonna. Elle dégagea sa main, posa un baiser sur sa joue et se leva pour s'en retourner au pensionnat. Il sortit l'appareil, identifia machinalement le numéro, et regarda le message qu'il avait reçu.

_Bah t'es où ? On te cherche !_

_Ramène-toi, ils ont apporté le dessert !_

_Lu'_

-NAN MAIS IL LE FAIT EXPRÈS, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

xxxxxxxxxx

_ Le rire de Doflamingo résonna derrière lui. Il se débattit, mais les deux hommes qui l'avaient immobilisé s'y connaissaient en matière de nœuds de corde. Les miroirs qui ornaient toute la pièce, y compris le sol et le plafond, lui montraient chaque angle de vue de ce qui allait se passer. Des larmes de rage coulèrent de ses joues._

_-Laissez-moi ! Détachez-moi !_

_-Eh bien, eh bien, mon petit Law... Tu te rebelles contre ton patron ?_

_-Ne faites pas ça !_

_-Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Tu as tenté de t'enfuir, Law. Tu en payes les conséquences._

_-Arrêtez, je vous en prie..._

_ Le flamant attrapa durement son visage entre ses mains et approcha sa bouche de son oreille._

_-Ça t'apprendra à la laisser te tourner la tête, susurra-t-il. Tu es à moi._

_ Il lâcha son visage et disparut de son champ de vision direct, même s'il put suivre les mouvements de son reflet._

_-Je te préviens que si tu fermes les yeux, je le verrais, dit Doflamingo en désignant les miroirs. Et ce sera encore pire. Commençons._

_ Cri. Souffrance. Douleur du cœur, douleur du corps._

_-NOOOOO_OOOOOON !

Law se réveilla en hurlant et se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Il passa une main sur son front couvert de sueur, regarda machinalement la pendule et soupira. Trois heures du matin. Étant peu à l'aise dans ce genre d'événements, il avait quitté la fête à minuit à peine, et était monté se coucher. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, la musique résonnait toujours. Il grogna, enfila un T-shirt et sortit de sa chambre.

Il descendit, évita la Grande Salle, traversa le Hall et se dirigea tout de suite dans le jardin. Il s'assit sur un banc et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ce cauchemar, toujours le même, le hantait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus de revivre cette scène encore et encore. Il aurait voulu...

-Traf ?

Le chirurgien leva la tête et avisa Ace qui le regardait, légèrement inquiet. Immédiatement, il revêtit son masque et étira ses lèvres d'un sourire sarcastique.

-Eh bien, Portgas. On déserte son poste ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de lui, légèrement nerveux.

-Les gars sont trois au bar, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. J'allais aller me coucher, mais j't'ai vu sortir. T'avais l'air... Préoccupé ?

L'affirmation s'était muée en question. Law s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son exaspération. _De quoi j'me mêle ? J'ai juste besoin d'être seul ! Va-t-en !_

_-_Juste un crétin qui m'a réveillé avec un coup de fil, mentit-il. J'ai prévu de le disséquer vivant demain matin.

Ace tiqua, et le chirurgien se douta tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dupe. Toutefois, il n'insista pas. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis le jeune barman prit la parole, hésitant.

-Hey Traf'... J'peux t'poser une question ?

-Tu viens pas de le faire ?

-Oh pitié... Sab' fait tout le temps cette blague, c'est super chiant !

Law ricana.

-Vas-y.

-Eh bien... Tu penses vraiment qu'on est amis ?

-Je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Mais...

-J'ai juste des gens que j'apprécie plus ou moins. Ce sont ceux à qui j'accepte de parler, généralement.

Ace réfléchit un instant.

-Et moi, c'est plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?

Le chirurgien sourit, carnassier. _Je vais le faire mariner un peu..._

-J'y réfléchis encore...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva. _Enf... Ah zut, j'ai oublié de lui dire !_

-Au fait, Portgas. Tu te rappelles l'autopsie que j'ai dû faire hier soir ?

-Oui ?

-Un homme retrouvé calciné dans une boutique des bas quartiers. On a reçu aujourd'hui les résultats des analyses d'empreinte dentaire.

Il s'interrompit et regarda Ace.

-Max est mort.


	8. Enterrement, mécanique et curiosité

**Salut tout le monde ! Oui je sais, je suis en retard. Mais l'inspiration a été tardive à venir, et à ma décharge, j'ai un concours dans 12jours. Alors soyez indulgents u_u Comment ça ça excuse rien ? Pff... Sans-coeur !**

**Bon, des hauts et des bas encore, des résolutions et des émotions. Des nouveaux personnages et un petit passage technique... Bref. Du contenu quoi.**

**Mais je vais vous laisser lire tout ça par vous-même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Quelqu'un voudrait ajouter quelque chose ?

Ace regarda autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à être venus à l'enterrement de Max. Sa fille, sa femme, quelques amis, et eux, les trois frères.

Asma s'avança face à la tombe, sa mère juste derrière elle. La jeune femme avait les yeux striés de larmes mais aucun sanglot bruyant ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle prit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

-T'as été un père formidable, P'pa. On s'engueulait souvent et j'étais jamais d'accord avec c'que tu disais, mais t'as toujours été là pour moi. Quand j'avais un problème, t'étais le premier à le sentir et à m'aider. J'suis désolée de ne pas avoir été une meilleure fille...

Sa mère, une corpulente dame noire, la prit dans ses bras. Ace s'avança à son tour.

-Ace, t'es pas obligé, lui dit Sabo.

-Laisse, intervint Luffy.

Le blond regarda son petit frère, mais ce dernier secoua la tête. Leur aîné avait besoin de s'exprimer.

-Max... Tu nous as sauvé de pas mal d'embrouilles avec les frangins. Et t'as été l'un des rares à... à nous estimer un tant soit peu, eux et moi. Alors... Merci, juste merci. Merci de nous avoir aidé à nous sortir de la rue. Sans toi, on serait en taule depuis longtemps et on aurait pas eu cette chance de nous racheter.

Son ton se fit dur.

-Et crois-moi, je vais retrouver les salauds qui t'ont fait ça.

Il serra les poings, expira longuement et se détourna pour rejoindre ses frères. Les deux plus jeunes ne bougèrent pas. S'ils faisaient un geste vers lui maintenant, ils allaient ramasser une claque monumentale. Pas que ça les dérange plus que ça, ils avaient vécu pire, mais Ace s'en voudrait à mort après et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Quelques personnes s'avancèrent encore pour rendre hommage au défunt, puis le cercueil fut mis en terre. Une à une, les personnes présentes quittèrent les lieux pour rentrer chez elles, silencieuses ou pleurant à voix basse. Ace s'approcha d'Asma. Sa mère se mit entre eux.

-Vous ! C'est de votre faute ! Si vous n'étiez pas tout le temps venus vous réfugier chez nous, il n'en serait pas là ! Ne vous approchez pas de ma fille, vous entendez ?!

-Maman ! Laisse-le, c'est pas sa faute !

-Écoutez, madame, je...

-Taisez-vous ! Viens, Asma. On rentre.

La femme prit sa fille par la main et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. Asma se retourna et tenta de croiser le regard du jeune homme pour s'excuser. Mais il était déjà retourné avec ses frères.

-Ace..., murmura Luffy en lui tendant la main.

-C'est bon, Lu'. J'vais bien. J'ai juste... Besoin de temps. Rentrez au pensionnat, vous deux, d'accord ?

-Non, on te laisse pas tout seul, grogna Sabo. Tu vas faire une connerie !

-J'vais agresser personne pour passer mes nerfs, Sab', déstresse, répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

-C'est pas à ce genre de conneries que je pensais, marmonna le blond.

L'aîné des trois resta un instant silencieux, cherchant ses mots, puis il posa la main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-J'vais pas recommencer. J'te le promet. T'façon, j'l'ai laissé au Moby Dick.

Sabo le regarda longuement, puis il hocha la tête.

-D'accord, on te laisse. Rentre pas trop tard, d'acc ?

-Oui, maman, railla Ace.

Mais sa voix sonnait faux. Ses deux frères quittèrent le cimetière et il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis il s'en alla à son tour, le pas lourd.

Ses frères connaissaient bien Max, au vu de leurs nombreux passages dans sa boutique, poursuivis ou non. Mais le lien que lui-même partageait... Avait partagé... Avec l'épicier était un peu plus fort. Il était devenu comme un protecteur, pas un père, mais un oncle qui le soutenait... L'avait soutenu. Il avait été le premier adulte à voir son potentiel et ses qualités, et pas seulement son côté voyou et rebelle. Il avait été le premier à chercher à le connaître vraiment.

Ses pas le dirigèrent dans les bas quartiers, et il s'arrêta devant l'endroit où la boutique se tenait encore quelques heures auparavant. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que des débris calcinés. Il avança parmi les décombres, passant sous les banderoles de sécurité. Il regarda un instant le carnage autour de lui. Tout avait été réduit en cendre, il ne trouverait rien ici. Au moment où il tournait les talons, quelque chose roula à ses pieds, et il se pencha pour la saisir. Une boîte de poivre. Il la serra fort dans sa main et la rangea avec précaution dans la sacoche sur sa cuisse. Puis il prit le chemin du pensionnat.

Il marchait lentement, la tête remplie des souvenirs qu'il avait avec Max. L'émotion et la douleur de la perte lui serraient la gorge, mais il n'arrivait pas à pleurer.

Et ce qui le faisait vraiment souffrir c'était les derniers mots de la mère d'Asma.

_Est-ce que c'est vraiment de ma faute ? Si il m'avait pas rencontré, Max serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Ouais... Mais p't'être pas Asma... Une vie pour une autre alors ? C'est comme ça que ça marche ? Putain Max... J'te demande pardon..._

La silhouette du Moby Dick se dessina entre les arbres. Les autres savaient ce qui s'était passé, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter leurs regards pleins de pitié. Il se retourna et avisa la mer. L'eau était calme, la brise joueuse, le soleil brillant. Indifférents à ce qu'il ressentait. Il se dirigea vers la plage.

Il entra dans le cabanon qui servait à entreposer les affaires de pêche et de voile. Il prit une caisse, y mit deux écoutes, des cordes plus fines, puis il chargea une grand-voile enroulée sur son épaule et sortit.

Gréer le catamaran. Le pousser sur l'eau. Monter dessus et se laisser porter par les vagues. Rien qu'une heure. Ou deux. Pour s'occuper l'esprit et oublier.

Il posa ses affaires sur le trampoline du bicoque, et le tira vers le bord de la plage, bandant ses muscles pour le faire glisser sur le sable rugueux. Le temps qu'il y parvienne, il était couvert de sueur. Il fit pivoter le bateau face au vent, puis se concentra sur sa tâche.

Il déroula la grand-voile, y fixa une extrémité de la drisse du mât et la fit couler dans son incisure en tirant sur l'autre bout. Une fois la voile hissée, il l'attacha au mât en prenant soin de ne pas se la prendre dans la figure. Il passa à l'avant du catamaran, déroula la deuxième voile. Le foc. Petite voile, et pourtant essentielle. Il attrapa une écoute dans la caisse, la fixa au foc de façon à pouvoir le manœuvrer facilement, et fit de même avec l'écoute de grand-voile. Il relâcha les voiles le plus possible, et ramena la caisse dans le cabanon. Il vérifia une dernière fois l'état du bicoque, s'assura que les safrans n'étaient pas bloqués, et commença à le pousser vers l'eau. Mais avec les voiles, le catamaran accrochait le vent et ne voulait plus avancer. Il força pendant un quart d'heure avant de taper du poing sur une coque de frustration. Il n'aurait donc pas droit à ce moyen d'évacuer la tension ?

-J't'ai dis combien de fois que tu peux pas manœuvrer un cata tout seul, Ace ?

Ace se retourna. Sabo et Luffy venaient vers lui, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-On se doutait que tu serais là, ajouta Luffy.

-Les gars...

-On allait pas t'abandonner comme ça, grand frère.

-Je...

-T'as toujours été là pour nous, Ace. Laisse-nous t'aider aussi, un peu, d'accord ? sourit le petit brun.

-Je...

L'émotion qui lui étreignait le cœur finit par le faire craquer. Il tomba à genoux dans le sable, et laissa ses larmes couler. Enfin, son trop-plein de ressentis sortait de son corps. Sabo et Luffy se sourirent, et s'agenouillèrent pour prendre leur aîné dans leurs bras. Ace les serra le plus fort qu'il put contre lui. Longtemps.

xxxxxxxxxx

_-On va s'enfuir, hein Law ? Tu m'emmènes avec toi ?_

_-T'inquiète pas ma belle. On s'en va. Finit les magouilles, on va se trouver un coin tranquille où passer le reste de notre vie._

_ Elle l'embrassa longuement et il la prit dans ses bras._

_-Ainsi, vous voulez nous quitter ? susurra une voix mielleuse dans leur dos._

_-Do... Doflamingo ! cria-t-elle._

_ Immédiatement, Law se plaça devant elle, et elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, terrorisée._

_-T'occupe pas d'elle Doflamingo, c'est moi le coupable ! gronda-t-il._

_ Le flamant ricana._

_-Oh, mais je sais, ne t'inquiète pas... Et j'ai une très bonne idée pour te punir, mon cher As de Cœur..._

_ Il sentit que quelqu'un arrachait à la jeune femme la prise sur sa chemise et se retourna._

_-PICA ! LÂCHE LA !_

_-Allez, emmenez-la, ordonna Doflamingo avant d'éclater d'un rire malsain._

_-NOOOOOO_OOOOOON !

-Law ? Law ça va ?

Law se passa une main sur le visage et avisa Penguin qui le regardait d'un air alarmé. Il discutait avec eux dans un des salons de l'aile droite, et s'était apparemment endormi.

-Ouais... Juste un cauchemar. C'est rien.

-Trafalgar, tu fais de plus en plus de cauchemars... C'est à peine si tu dors trois heures par nuit... Faut que ça s'arrête, asséna Shachi.

-Et tu crois que j'fais exprès de mal dormir ? ricana le chirurgien.

-Nan, bien sûr, mais tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

-Je peux pas.

-Law...

-J'ai dis non.

Penguin et Shachi soupirèrent de concert. Leur ami s'était encore fermé comme une huître. Ils n'arriveraient à rien cette fois non plus. Law se leva et partit sans un mot, les mains dans les poches. Une fois dehors, il attrapa son portable et composa un numéro. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

-_Yo, Doc !_

_-_Salut Eustass. J'peux passer te voir ?

-_T'as rechuté ?_

-Ouais... J'ai besoin d'un aprèm' pas trop prise de tête là.

-_Ma porte est ouverte. Si tu ramènes d'la bière._

Law sourit.

-C'était prévu, je connais tes exigences. À tout d'suite, Eustass.

Il raccrocha, alla chercher sa voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il prit la direction de la banlieue la moins fréquentable de la ville, s'arrêtant dans une épicerie pour acheter deux packs de brune. Il s'aventura ainsi jusqu'à une petite maison isolée, à proximité d'un cimetière de voiture. Eustass "Captain" Kidd l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-Eustass, le salua le chirurgien.

-Doc. Tu peux pas m'appeler Captain, comme tout l'monde ? J'aime pas le prénom que mes vieux m'ont donné.

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'appelle comme ça, sourit Law, narquois. Tiens, ta bière.

-D'la brune ! T'es l'meilleur, mec.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. La maison n'était pas très grande. Trois pièces au rez-de-chaussée, deux à l'étage, sans compter les toilettes. Une entrée, une cuisine, un petit séjour. Et à l'étage, une salle de bain et une chambre. Kidd l'entraîna dans le séjour et se laissa tomber sur un canapé qui avait dû faire la guerre, s'étendant de tout son long sur les coussins. Law s'assit un peu plus élégamment dans un fauteuil.

-Bon c'était quoi, cette fois ? demanda le roux en ouvrant une canette.

-Elle.

-Encore ?

-Ouais. Comme à chaque fois.

Silence. Le chirurgien n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus et son ami le savait. À quoi bon insister ? Il ne ferait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avala une gorgée.

-Comment ça se passe à l'atelier ? demanda Law.

-Tranquille. Franky est cool, tant qu'on lui casse pas ses bécanes. Il m'aime bien, parce que j'suis doué.

Le métisse esquissa un sourire en coin. Kidd n'était pas du genre à se vanter, il énonçait juste un fait. La fausse modestie était, selon lui, la plus grande des hypocrisies.

-Et avec Killer ?

-Il me tape sur le système, grogna le mécanicien. Tout le temps à sortir en boîte et à se taper des cuites comme pas permis... Son année sabbatique en finit pas. J'crois que ça va faire deux ans qu'il est en pause, là. S'il était pas mon pote depuis la primaire, j'l'aurais déjà foutu dehors.

-J'crois qu'il est un peu plus que ton pote, ricana Law.

Kidd sourit.

-Ouais, c'est possible. N'empêche qu'il me tape sur le système. Il est complètement j'té.

Le roux avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière, et se redressa pour se tourner vers le chirurgien, un air prodigieusement intéressé sur le visage.

-Et toi ? T'as enfin avancé, un peu ?

-Ça se pourrait, dit Law, mystérieux.

-Putain ! Il était temps ! Allez, m'oblige pas à te sortir les vers du nez, et dis-moi comment ça s'est fait !

-Me donne pas d'ordres, Eustass !

-J'fais c'que j'veux. Allez quoi ! Tu m'as juste dit y a six mois, qu'un type de ce pensionnat t'intéressait ! J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis à part des "toujours rien". J'sais même pas comment il s'appelle !

-Il s'appelle Portgas D. Ace.

xxxxxxxxx

Allongé sur son lit, Zoro contemplait le plafond de sa chambre d'un air absent. _J'm'ennuie. Nan, pire que ça. J'me fais royalement chier._ Et il était inquiet aussi. Il était dix-huit heures, l'enterrement auquel Luffy et ses frères était allés s'était déroulé en tout début d'après-midi. Ils auraient déjà dû être revenus depuis longtemps.

Il se doutait qu'ils avaient sûrement besoin de temps pour eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ou alors... Ou alors il n'était pas inquiet, et la présence de Luffy lui manquait. Tout simplement. Il grogna et résolut de descendre pour aller le chercher. Il était sûrement dans les cuisines.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte du grenier.

Il ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer les mots de la pancarte placardée sur le battant et entra. Le grenier était composé d'un long couloir de chaque côté duquel étaient alignées des portes. Elles avaient chacune un écriteau. Et cette fois, il prit la peine de les lire. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! _Chambre Romantique, Chambre Simple, Chambre Plage, Chambre Forêt, Chambre Noire, Chambre Froide, Chambre Château..._ Il s'immobilisa. De derrière cette dernière porte de chambre... C'était des gémissements ?

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. _Je crois que je ferais mieux de me tirer de là... Et vite fait !_ Et tout aurait pu très bien se terminer là, si sa curiosité n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. Il croyait reconnaître une des voix... Shanks ? Qui pouvait être assez proche de Shanks pour... ?

Rapide, son cerveau fit le lien entre ce qui se passait derrière cette porte et l'absence de Luffy depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il secoua la tête. _Stupide ! Shanks est bien trop vieux pour Luffy !_ Oui mais... Luffy n'était pas le genre à s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails... Il hésita un instant, puis prit son courage à deux mains. _Je dois savoir._

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. C'était Shanks, oui, mais ce n'était pas Luffy. C'était... _Mihawk ? Et c'est lui qui se fait... ? HONNÊTEMENT ? _Sa surprise dut lui faire pousser un petit cri, parce que le Faucon le remarqua et darda sur lui ses yeux dorés.

-Hawkey ? Qu'est-ce qui.. T'arrive ? demanda Shanks entre deux halètements.

Mihawk ne lui répondit pas, mais vrilla Zoro de son regard dur.

-Tu as exactement deux secondes pour fermer cette porte.

Le Roux se retourna, étonné, et avisa le vert, qui devint rouge tomate et referma la porte en marmonnant un "désolé" précipité. Le jeune homme s'enfuit alors que Shanks éclatait de rire.

-Et ça te fais rire ? râla Mihawk.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Zoro entendit avant de refermer définitivement la porte du grenier. Il ne remettrait plus _jamais _les pieds là-dedans ! Il descendit tout les escaliers qu'il put jusqu'à arriver dans le Grand Hall, juste au moment ou Luffy passait la porte. Trempé.

-Zoro !

-Ah ! Luffy ! T'étais passé où ?

-Un tour en mer sur le catamaran. Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-Euh... Rien d'important. Ça va toi ?

La mine du garçon s'assombrit, et il détourna les yeux.

-Bof. J'aimais bien Max, même si je le connaissais moins bien que Ace et même que Sabo. Il va me manquer. Mais c'est Ace qui m'inquiète le plus.

-Pourquoi ?

Luffy resta silencieux un moment, avant de relever les yeux sur son ami, tout sourire.

-Tu viens ? On va dans ma chambre, j'voudrais te faire écouter des nouvelles musiques !

Zoro ne releva pas son absence de réponse. Si le brun n'en parlait pas, c'est qu'il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler, point.

-J'arrive. Tu devrais prendre une douche aussi. Tu sens l'iode et le sel à plein nez.

-J'en prendrais une pendant que tu écouteras la playlist.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et le suivit dans les escaliers.

-Au fait, Zoro...

-Mmm ?

-Tu sais où est Shanks ? J'l'ai pas revu depuis la fête d'hier...

Le vert clignota. C'est à dire qu'il blêmit et rougit tour à tour.

-Euh... Nan, j'en sais rien...

xxxxxxxxxx

Sabo était déjà rentré, Luffy aussi, il ne restait que Ace. Il venait de finir de ranger le matériel et se dirigeait vers le manoir. Il avisa une voiture qui rentrait dans le parking et reconnut celle de Law. _Ça tombe bien._

Il accéléra pour intercepter le chirurgien avant qu'il ne rentre dans le Moby Dick.

-Traf' !

Law tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire. Ni sadique, ni sarcastique. Juste un sourire réservé.

-Portgas. Je suis désolé pour ton ami. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais il m'a sauvé la vie une fois. J'aurais voulu payer ma dette.

-Tu peux le faire. Tu peux m'aider à retrouver ses meurtriers.

La mine du métisse se ferma, s'assombrit.

-Oublie ça.

-Mais...

-Oublie, je te dis !

Ace ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Law crier. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère non plus.

-Écoute, Traf', dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne te demande que des infos. Pas d'action, pas d'aide. Juste des mots. C'était qui ces types qui te poursuivaient ?

-Un trafic qui a mal tourné, gronda le métisse. T'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Il se détourna, mais le jeune barman le rattrapa par le bras.

-Law !

Law se retourna, l'air mauvais.

-S'il te plaît, murmura Ace. J'ai besoin de savoir. Pour lui. Je sais que je dormirais pas tant que toute cette histoire sera pas classée.

Le chirurgien hésita, et finit par céder.

-Très bien, Portgas, mais je te dirais le strict minimum.

-Je n'exige pas plus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc en silence et s'assirent.

-Bon. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du CP9 ?


	9. Révélations, baiser et sauvetage

**Allez, c'est partit pour la suite. Je me suis permis quelques libertés avec le nom du CP9, et puis vous allez en apprendre plus sur l'organisation de l'île, et celle du Moby Dick, quelque part. Et l'apparition d'un nouveau petit personnage, parce que je voulais en rajouter un de ce type dans ma fic :3**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Le CP9 ? Jamais entendu parler, dit Ace.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Law. Leur nom complet est : la Section 9 des Chasseurs de Prime. Ils sont employés par les grandes organisations pour mettre la main sur des personnes insaisissables, contre des sommes faramineuses.

-Mais alors ils travaillent pour le gouvernement ou pour les criminels en puissance ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils travaillent pour celui qui paie.

Ace resta un instant pensif.

-Je vois. Et pourquoi ils te couraient après ?

-Doflamingo me cherche.

-Pourquoi ?

Le chirurgien resta silencieux, et le barman n'insista pas.

-La Section 9 des Chasseurs de Prime... Ça veut dire qu'il y en a huit autres ?

-Bravo, Sherlock ! Tu sais compter ! railla Law

-Je t'emmerde, Traf' !

Le métisse ricana.

-En fait, il y en a neuf autres. La plus puissante est le CP0. Quand ils sont contactés, c'est que c'est un gros poisson qui est recherché. Un _très_ gros poisson.

Ace hocha la tête et se leva.

-Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à les débusquer et à leur casser la gueule. Fastoche !

-Bien sûr, Portgas ! Et j'irais dire à tes frères que tu t'es fait buter ! Nan, t'approches pas de ces types. Ils pourraient en avaler quinze des comme toi et avoir encore faim après. De toute façon, tu les trouveras jamais. Ils n'ont pas de planque. Leur seul moyen de préserver leur anonymat, c'est leur couverture, et je t'assure qu'elle est en béton. Ils ont des femmes, des enfants, un métier, des passe-temps... Le gouvernement les protège parce qu'il a besoin d'eux pour exécuter leur sale besogne. Quand quelqu'un en sait un peu trop sur les petites affaires d'un homme politique important, les Chasseurs de Primes reçoivent l'ordre de... Supprimer le problème. Les grands truands les embauchent plus pour des vengeances personnelles.

Ace sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. _Supprimer le problème, hein ? J'imagine que cette suppression doit être plutôt dans le genre... Définitif._

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à Max ?

-Parce qu'il m'a aidé à m'en sortir, répondit le chirurgien, morose. On ne peut pas berner facilement le CP9.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Doflamingo les employait souvent pour retrouver des gens qui ne payaient pas assez vite leurs dettes.

Law détourna le regard, et Ace ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle était la dette du chirurgien. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Il ne voulait pas le braquer, et puis il savait qu'il n'aurais de toute façon pas de réponse.

-D'ailleurs, Portgas... Fais-moi plaisir, évite de te balader seul dans la rue, tu veux ?

Ace sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? sourit-il, se donnant un air sûr de lui.

Law se contenta de lui faire un sourire énigmatique, et se leva à son tour.

-Bon, j'vais y aller. Faut que j'prenne une douche, quelqu'un m'a invité à dîner.

-C'est qui ? demanda le jeune homme, dans un élan de jalousie.

Le chirurgien le regarda, amusé, et haussa un sourcil.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Euh... Comme ça, pour savoir, c'est tout.

Law ricana et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les prunelles noires d'Ace. Ce dernier déglutit. _Recule, mon vieux ! Tu vas faire une connerie ! Ordonne à ton corps de bouger de là, vite fait !_

-Jaloux, Portgas ? s'enquit le métisse d'une voix suave.

-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, marmonna Ace. Par SMS...

-Et tu n'as pas eu la décence d'y répondre. Alors dis-moi. Jaloux ?

-Je... Hum... Un peu, balbutia-t-il, hypnotisé par le regard de Law.

Le chirurgien sourit en coin et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, se rapprochant encore. Le cœur du jeune homme parut s'arrêter une brève seconde avant de repartir dans un galop frénétique, et sa raison eut de sérieux ratés. Il sentit le souffle de Law effleurer ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, attendant les sensations dont il rêvait depuis des mois.

Le métisse recula.

-Intéressant, dit-il seulement avec un petit sourire.

Ace ouvrit les paupières, et le regarda sans comprendre, l'esprit encore embrumé.

-Au fait, reprit Law sur le ton de la conversation en regardant ses ongles. J'ai jamais été invité à dîner. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.

-Je... Tu...

-On se voit au self, Portgas. Tâche de revenir sur terre d'ici là. Ciao !

Il se détourna et s'éloigna les mains dans les poches, aussi décontracté que s'il venait de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

_… Lui aussi j'vais l'buter._

xxxxxxxxxx

-Luffy ? T'es là ?

-Entre Zoro ! J'suis dans la salle de bain, j'arrive !

Zoro entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de son ami, posant un sac à côté de lui.

-J'ai d'mandé des sandwiches au permanenté du sourcil, dit-il. J'ai pas envie d'manger en bas ce soir. Tu restes avec moi ?

-Ouais, si tu veux, lança Luffy depuis la pièce d'à côté. T'façon, Ace a sûrement envie d'être seul, et Sabo va vouloir passer la soirée avec Robin.

-Oh ! Ils sont ensemble, finalement ?

-Ouais, ils nous l'a dit quand on rangeait le catamaran, cet aprèm'.

-Sérieux ? C'était pas vraiment le moment pourtant..., s'inquiéta le vert.

-Au contraire. Il a fait ça parce qu'il savait que ça intéresserait Ace. Il lui a donné une occasion de se foutre de lui, pour lui changer les idées, expliqua le brun. Bon, t'as pris triple viande pour moi ?

Zoro sourit. _À croire qu'à sa naissance, il lui ont collé le cerveau dans l'estomac._

-Ouais, t'inquiète. T'en es où ?

-J'arrive, j'me bat avec le tapis d'bain, j'arrive pas à le remettre droit. Tiens, la playlist que j'voulais t'faire écouter est dans mon PC. Vas-y, mets-la.

Le vert s'exécuta, et s'assit face au bureau pour ouvrir l'ordinateur de son ami. Il identifia tout de suite les chansons rien qu'à leur titre.

-J'te remercie de croire que j'connais pas U2, Luffy, ricana-t-il.

-J'peux pas savoir, moi ! Allez, mets la première.

Le garçon s'approcha de Zoro et s'accouda sur son épaule, lisant les titres par dessus sa tête. Le vert tourna la tête vers lui et ferma immédiatement les yeux en retenant sa respiration.

-Luffy, recule s'te plaît.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Juste recule.

Il sentit le bras de Luffy quitter son épaule et soupira de soulagement. Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun, étonné.

-T'aurais pu t'habiller, quand même !

-Ça va, j'ai une serviette !

-Ouais, bah c'est bien c'que j'dis ! grogna-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. Tu devrais pas te balader à moitié nu comme ça ! Et surtout pas quand il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre !

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, et le regarda un moment, sincèrement surpris.

-Mais... C'est pas juste quelqu'un, c'est toi ! Alors c'est bon !

Zoro rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un sourire malicieux vint étirer les lèvres du garçon. _Oh oh..._, pensa-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore imaginé ?_

Luffy se leva et s'approcha de lui, pas plus habillé qu'avant. Il se pencha jusqu'à mettre son visage à la hauteur du vert, s'appuyant sur ses cuisses fermes, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

-Alors comme ça, t'as envie de moi ? susurra-t-il soudain.

Pour le coup, Zoro faillit tomber de sa chaise et prit la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre.

-Mais... Je... Ça va pas de balancer des trucs pareils comme ça ?! Et puis j'ai rien dis !

-T'as pas eu b'soin. J'l'ai vu dans tes yeux, dit Luffy en réduisant encore la distance les séparant.

Le vert agrippa les bords de la chaise et se recula jusqu'à ce que le dossier lui rentre dans le dos. Trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche, et déroutant, surtout. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait, et quelque part, ça le terrifiait.

-Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? murmura le brun. T'en as envie, non ?

Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Luffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et se pencha encore, jusqu'à sceller leurs lèvres. Le vert écarquilla les yeux une seconde, avant d'accepter le baiser et de les fermer.

Les lèvres de Luffy étaient douces et sucrées, légères comme une caresse. Il passa une main hésitante dans ses mèches noires pour appuyer le baiser, et le brun répondit en entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer la pointe de sa langue. Elle s'insinua entre les lèvres de Zoro, pour aller chercher sa sœur, et elles s'entremêlèrent lentement, se savourant l'une l'autre.

Lorsque le vert recula la tête pour briser l'échange, Luffy papillonna un moment des yeux, avant de le regarder en souriant.

-Tu veux toujours t'enfuir ? se moqua-t-il à mi-voix.

Zoro lui fit son sourire en coin et le repoussa. Il se leva, le fit tomber sur le lit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Heureusement pour son contrôle, la serviette resta en place par une quelconque intervention divine. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu se retenir, et il ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses.

-Non, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Tu peux même compter sur moi pour te coller aux basques maintenant..., gronda-t-il en mordillant son cou.

Luffy rit sous ses caresse, et finit par le repousser.

-Allez, laisse-moi m'habiller avant qu'Ace ou Sabo arrivent, sinon ils vont te massacrer.

Il baissa la voix.

-Et pire encore, imagine que ce soit Hancock qui débarque...

-AAAAH ! Dis pas des trucs pareils ! Allez hop ! Debout ! Va t'habiller ! s'exclama Zoro, faussement paniqué.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et se relevèrent. Le garçon attrapa des vêtements au hasard et passa dans la salle de bain pour les enfiler.

-Au fait, Zoro ?

-Mmmm ?

-Sanji, il nous a mit quoi comme dessert ?

Le vert secoua la tête. _Ou alors, ils lui ont mit l'estomac dans la tête. Au choix._

xxxxxxxxxx

Rayleigh monta les marches qui menaient au bureau de Newgate, et toqua à la porte. Lorsque la voix tonitruante de l'ancien truand lui donna la permission d'entrer, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Salut, Edward. Comment tu vas ?

-J'tiens la forme, Rayleigh.

-Tu sais que c'est pas qu'une simple question de courtoisie, réponds-moi franchement.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le géant soupira.

-Bah ! À toi j'peux bien l'dire. Ça me ronge, je commence à en ressentir les effets quand j'fais un effort.

-Je vois.

-Mais j'te préviens, vieux débraillé ! Pas un mot à Shakky, au rouquin, ou à n'importe lequel de mes enfants, c'est clair ?

-T'inquiète, j'dirais rien à personne. Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre. J'ai gardé le secret pour Roger, j'le garderais pour toi.

Newgate hocha la tête et lui désigna un chaise.

-Assieds-toi, Rayleigh.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de v'nir ?

-Y a pas que toi. J'ai appelé Poil de Carotte et Face d'Enterrement aussi.

Le vieux bateleur éclata de rire.

-J'espère pour toi qu'il t'entendra jamais l'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Appeler qui comment ? demanda Shanks en entrant dans la pièce.

-T'occupe, le Jeunot. Venez vous asseoir. Faut qu'on cause.

Les deux hommes prirent place devant le directeur du pensionnat, attentifs. C'était rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre depuis la mort de Roger.

Newgate, Roger et Rayleigh avaient été la première génération des grands truands de l'île. Ils étaient surnommés par tout les hors-la-loi les Trois Empereurs. Chacun avec leur noms de code, respectivement Barbe-Blanche, le Roi des Pirates, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand Roger était mort, Newgate avait hérité du Moby Dick. Il avait placé les papiers dans un coffre sécurisé, avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné. Ensuite, il s'était rendu et avait payé sa dette à la société, pour repartir sur des bases saines afin de créer le pensionnat. Rayleigh, lui, avait simplement abandonné la truanderie et avait disparu. Les autorités le recherchaient encore, officiellement, du moins. Mais officieusement, l'affaire était close.

Quand les Trois Empereurs avaient disparu, quatre nouveaux truands, appelés les Quatre Rois, avaient reprit leurs affaires. Avec plus ou moins de succès. Shanks et Mihawk avaient percé ensemble. Le Roux était la « face publique » de leur affaire, tandis qu'Œil de Faucon agissait dans l'ombre, et réglait les détails les plus sordides (et les plus délicats, car Shanks avait tendance à tout prendre à la rigolade...). Le troisième a être devenu un mafieux en puissance était Doflamingo, alias Joker. Et le quatrième était Jinbei, dit le Paladin des Mers car il imposait sa loi sur les côtes et les voies maritimes, comme Roger avant lui.

Le point commun entre ces sept personnages était qu'ils étaient tous connus de la police, mais qu'ils étaient tous intouchables. Par manque de preuve. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait être punis, à moins qu'ils ne se rendent, comme l'avait fait Newgate.

-Bon, j'suis déçu que Jinbei ait pas pu venir, mais il est sur une autre île, et j'fais pas confiance à son second, commença Barbe-Blanche.

-Ah ouais ? J'me demande bien pourquoi ! railla Shanks. Pourtant, Arlong est une vraie tête d'ange...

-Ta gueule le Roux ! J'en étais où ? Ouais. On a un gros souci, à propos de nos vies, et de celle du pensionnat.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ? crache le morceau, réclama Rayleigh.

-Vous connaissez tous le contrat qui me lie à Sengoku, le chef le la poule ?

-Il vous laisse tranquille, toi et tes jeunes, à condition qu'ils ne rechutent pas et que toi non plus. À partir du moment où ils demandent asile et qu'ensuite ils se tiennent à carreau, il peut rien contre eux, c'est ça ? résuma Shanks.

-Ouais. Mais cet arrangement à une faiblesse.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Newgate, intervint Mihawk. C'est le fait qu'il ait été passé entre Sengoku et toi personnellement, et non entre toute l'organisation gouvernementale et toi.

-Exactement. Autrement dit, quand Sengoku ne sera plus à la tête des forces de police, le contrat sera caduque, et le Moby Dick ne sera plus qu'un repaire d'anciens délinquants qui n'ont pas encore été punis.

-Et c'est la même chose si c'est toi qui quitte la direction du centre, n'est-ce pas, Edward ?

-Oui, Rayleigh. Mais c'est pas moi le problème, c'est Sengoku. Il va démissionner.

-HEIIIN ? Attend, le Vieux ! T'es pas sérieux là ? s'exclama Shanks.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter, rouquin ?

Mihawk leva les yeux au ciel alors que son amant manquait de tomber de sa chaise.

-Ok, j'ai b'soin d'un verre de rhum, grommela le Roux. Quoique, une barrique serait plus efficace, j'crois.

-Qui est candidat à la succession ? demanda le Faucon. Est-ce que...

-Nan, il n'en fera pas partie, je sais de qui tu veux parler, Mihawk. Il a le choix entre trois candidats. Sakazuki Akainu, Borsalino Kizaru, et Kuzan Aokiji.

-Le Chien Rouge, le Singe Jaune, et le Faisan Bleu... Les trois amiraux... Et merde, grogna Rayleigh.

-Et on peut pas renouveler le contrat avec l'un d'entre eux ? demanda Shanks. En faisant gaffe aux termes cette fois.

-Ça dépend de qui est élu. Avec Aokiji, c'est possible, c'est même probable. Il est juste, et surtout, il prône la « Justice Tranquille », comme il dit. Il sera plus que ravi d'avoir des têtes en moins à courser dans les rues. Avec Kizaru, ce sera plus dur, mais on peut y arriver en négociant ferme. Le problème, c'est que celui qui est en tête de liste...

-C'est Akainu, murmura le bateleur.

-Et cela m'étonnerait qu'il se laisse amadouer, ricana Mihawk avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon... Bah moi j'vois qu'une chose à dire, annonça Shanks. On est royalement dans la merde.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir dîné avec Sabo, Robin, Ussop et Marco, Ace était ressorti du pensionnat. Ce que lui avait révélé Law lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la soirée, et il n'avait que peu participé à la conversation pendant le repas. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, marchant sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

_Le CP9... Comment j'vais pouvoir coincer ces types ? Nan, en fait, il suffirait que j'en coince un... Celui qui a foutu le feu. J'en sais quelque chose, faut pas être quinze pour mettre le feu à un bâtiment. Faudrait que j'demande à Sabo de s'renseigner. Il me trouverait sûrement des indices. Ouais, mais j'veux pas le mêler à ça. Si ces types, ces Chasseurs de Primes sont aussi rancunier que Traf' le prétend, j'veux pas qu'il se retrouve impliqué. Ni lui, ni Robin, parce que c'est sûr qu'elle voudrait l'aider..._

Il progressait entre les arbres, en proie à ses réflexions. _Des couvertures en béton, hein ? Qui connaît les secrets du Gouvernement...? La poule, bien sûr. Sengoku doit forcément être au courant. Et les Trois Empereurs et les Quatre Rois aussi... Père accepterait peut-être de m'aider ? Nan, sûrement pas. Max faisait partie de mes amis, mais lui ne le connaissait pas. Il ne voudrait pas que je risque la prison pour ça. Alors Rayleigh ? Non plus, de ce que j'ai vu, le vieux bateleur est plutôt placide. Shanks voudra jamais non plus... Reste Mihawk._

Mihawk était le plus susceptible de l'aider. Mais... Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des sueurs froides. Aller demander de l'aide au Faucon ? Autant chanter la sérénade à un mur de prison. Le mur serait plus réceptif et plus aimable, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, s'il voulait venger Max, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il interrompit ses réflexions en entendant les buissons à côté de lui se mettre à bouger. Il s'immobilisa, attentif. Un ours ? Un loup ? Il s'était enfoncé profondément dans la forêt, et il n'était pas rare de rencontrer des prédateurs. Le buisson sur sa droite remua de nouveau.

-Yip !

Ace sourit et s'accroupit pour regarder à travers le feuillage. Un renardeau. Il avait la patte coincée dans un piège de braconnier. Un simple collet pour le petit gibier, heureusement, pas un piège à loup.

-Bah alors, bonhomme ! Comment t'as fait ton compte, hein ?

Il tira un couteau et avança sa main libre dans le buisson. La bête gronda et se ramassa, la queue entre les pattes.

-Allez, t'inquiète pas mon grand. Je vais pas te faire de mal...

Mais le renardeau ne semblait pas décidé à le croire, et il planta ses crocs dans sa main. Le sourire d'Ace s'accentua. Des toutes petites quenottes de rien. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Il resta un instant immobile, et attendit patiemment que l'animal se rende compte lui même qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Voyant que rien ne venait riposter à son attaque, le petit desserra les mâchoires et lécha la blessure, comme pour s'excuser.

-Bah voilà, tu vois ? Allez, laisse-toi faire, murmura le jeune homme, rassurant.

Il approcha de nouveau sa main, et maintint le renardeau au sol pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Puis il trancha le lien d'un geste sec. Il le souleva par la peau du cou et l'amena devant son visage. L'animal tenta de lui mettre un coup de patte, et il rigola.

-Et ta mère, elle est où ? Hein ? Ouais... Elle s'est tirée quand elle a vu qu'elle arrivait pas à te libérer, hein ? Tu vois, moi c'est mon père qui s'est barré..., dit-il amèrement.

Le renard pencha la tête sur le côté et jappa. Le sourire d'Ace revint étirer ses lèvres.

-Si j'te laisse là, tu vas crever. Allez bonhomme, accroche-toi, j'te ramène chez moi !

L'animal jappa de nouveau, et le jeune homme le prit plus confortablement dans ses bras. Ramener des animaux au pensionnat n'était pas interdit, du moment qu'ils ne faisaient pas de vagues. Hancock et ses sœurs avaient des pythons énormes, Sanji avait un chien, Shachi un chat aussi gras qu'un loukoum...

-Comment j'vais t'appeller... ?

Il réfléchit à un nom en revenant vers le Moby Dick, et c'est en sortant de la forêt qu'il se décida. Il observa la fourrure rousse de son nouvel ami, et il trouva tout de suite.

-Hiken. Je t'appellerais Hiken.

Le renardeau jappa et lui lécha la main, sous le regard vaguement attendrit du jeune homme.

xxxxxxxxx

Ace entrait dans sa chambre pour présenter Hiken à ses frères, quand il fut bousculé par Izou.

-Aïe ! Fais gaffe, mec !

-Pardon Ace ! Faut que j'vous parle à toi et tes frères !

-À ct'heure-ci ? Il est quasiment onze heures du soir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Izou ? demanda Luffy. Hey Ace ! C'est quoi c'que t'as dans les bras ?

-T'as l'air complètement paniqué, renchérit Sabo.

-Les gars, vous avez intérêt à vous planquer comme il faut demain.

Les trois frères oublièrent complètement la bestiole qui s'agitait dans les bras d'Ace lorsque la même appréhension leur prit le ventre.

-Y a Garp qui passe au pensionnat.

Ace, Sabo et Luffy se regardèrent avec la même expression de terreur sur le visage. Et ils eurent tous les trois la même réaction.

-Oh. Merde.


	10. Coups de poings et danses de lèvres

**J'ai quelques jours de retard, mais bon... J'ai eu des soucis de déménagement, on va dire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite bévue ^^**

**J'vous préviens, pas beaucoup d'actions ici, mais dans les prochains chapitres, ça bougera un peu plus ! Promis !**

**Pour ceux qui suivent _Les Maximes du Sabre_, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster... Nan, posez ces haches ! Voilà ! En douceur... EHEEEHH *esquive une arme*. Bandes de taré(e)s !**

**Bonne lecture quoiqu'il en soit !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Planqués sous le grand escalier du Hall, les trois frères écoutaient anxieusement ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

-Tu crois qu'il va nous en vouloir ? chuchota Luffy à Ace.

-Ben vu qu'on a dit que la police et l'armée c'était pour les vieux babouins décrépis comme lui, et pas pour nous..., commença l'aîné.

-... Y a des chances oui, compléta Sabo en frissonnant.

-BANDE DE SALES GOSSES ! MONTREZ-VOUS OU VOUS ALLEZ GOÛTER DE MON POING !

-... On a aucune chance de s'en sortir en l'assommant, je suppose..., marmonna le plus jeune.

-Aucune, répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

-Yip !

Horrifiés, les trois garçons tournèrent la tête en direction d'Hiken, qui arrivait en trottinant vers eux.

-Nan ! Putain, Ace, si ton renard nous fait repérer, j'le donne à Sanji ! menaça le blond.

-Hiken ! Dégage ! ordonna le barman.

Il aurait pu tout aussi bien parler à une cafetière, ça aurait fait le même effet. Le renardeau continua à s'avancer joyeusement vers eux en jappant. Alors qu'ils essayaient désespérément de lui faire peur pour qu'il s'en aille, deux énormes mains les saisirent par les chevilles et les tirèrent tous les trois de leur planque.

-AAAAAAAHHHH !

-J'VOUS AI EU ! ALORS, ON CROYAIT S'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ?

Griffant le parquet pour essayer de se retenir, au point d'en arracher des copeaux, les trois garçons tentèrent tant bien que mal d'échapper à la poigne de fer de Garp, sous-directeur de la police et bras droit de Sengoku. Mesurant pas loin de deux mètres, et affichant des muscles taillés dans le granit malgré son âge, il n'eut aucun mal à les soulever par les chevilles, tête en bas, devant son visage. Ace dans une main et les deux autres dans l'autre.

-Lâche-nous le Vieux ! cria Sabo.

-On veut pas devenir policiers ! Ni militaires ! C'est tout ! ajouta Luffy.

-Vous voulez rester des petits truands toute votre vie ? tonna le géant.

-Pas du tout ! On a déjà un boulot, c'est tout ! s'exclama Ace.

-Pas Luffy !

-Pas encore, mais dès que j'aurais dix-huit ans, je trouverais quelque chose !

-Oui, la police !

-NON ! clamèrent ensemble les trois frères.

Garp les reposa à terre et leur enfonça son poing sur la tête, chacun leur tour.

-AAIIIE ! Putain, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! hurla Luffy en se tenant le sommet du crâne.

-Ça vous apprendra à vous foutre de moi ! gronda Garp.

Les autres pensionnaires s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, et Ace distingua Law parmi les visages curieux. Il affichait un sourire goguenard en le regardant se frotter la tête, assis sur les fesses. Le barman rougit et se releva d'un bond.

-Tu peux cogner autant que tu veux, tu me feras pas changer d'av...

_BANG ! BANG ! BANG !_

-AAAIIIE ! Ace ! Tais-toi, bon sang ! se plaignit Sabo.

-Pourquoi tu nous a frappé ?! geignit Luffy. On a rien dit nous !

Garp éclata de rire et se gratta la nuque, vaguement gêné.

-L'habitude, sans doute, s'excusa-t-il.

-TON HABITUDE, TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LA... ? s'emporta Ace

_BANG ! BANG ! BANG !_

_-_ACE ! TA GUEULE ! hurlèrent les deux autres en se tenant encore une fois le crâne.

Le jeune homme grommela, mais n'ajouta rien, et leur agresseur partit en sifflotant vers le bureau de Newgate, les mains dans les poches.

-Complètement taré, grogna Sabo.

-J'ai mal à la têêêêête..., gémit Luffy.

-Allez, amène-toi, j'vais t'mettre de la glace là-dessus. Tu viens, Ace ?

-Nan, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir, dit-il. J'vous rejoins plus tard.

-Ça roule. Allez, Lu'.

-Boboooo...

Ace les regarda partir avec Hiken, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il passa devant Law sans un regard, tête haute, et entendit vaguement un ricanement amusé. Il retint un reniflement agacé. Indifférence. C'était le maître-mot. Sinon, il allait _encore _s'attirer les railleries du chirurgien. Il poussa la lourde porte de bois sombre et entra.

Il se sentait un peu bizarre, dans cet endroit. Les hautes étagères grimpaient jusqu'au plafond, remplies de livres à la couverture ouvragée, parfois très anciens, il le savait. Il avait l'impression d'être tout petit, écrasé, perdu dans une cathédrale du savoir. Des échelles immenses étaient dispersées un peu partout contre les meubles de bois clair, donnant le vertige avant même de monter dessus.

Il s'avança entre les rayons de livre en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, comme s'ils allaient lui tomber dessus, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Comme prévu, il était assit dans un coin sombre, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, un livre énorme et richement orné à la main. Machinalement, Ace en déchiffra le titre. _Kokuto Yoru, Sabre de la Nuit, Porteur de Mort._ Ouais... Rassurant.

-Portgas, dit simplement Mihawk sans lever les yeux. Que me vaut le désagrément de ta visite ?

_Génial. Ça commence bien._

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Œil de Faucon le regarda, et il se retint de partir en courant. Ses yeux étaient vraiment terrifiants. Comment faisait Shanks pour supporter cette vision tous les matins au réveil ?

-Mon aide ? Et en quel honneur te l'accorderais-je ?

-Je veux venger la mort d'un ami.

Les prunelles d'or parurent briller une seconde, avant de reprendre leur apparence dure. Mihawk esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Vraiment ? Et tu comptes sur moi pour régler son compte à quelqu'un ?

-Non. La partie sanglante, je m'en charge. Je veux juste des renseignements.

-Pose toujours ta question, je verrais si j'ai envie d'y répondre, déclara le truand en replongeant dans son ouvrage.

_Pourquoi ce type a toujours besoin d'être aussi... Crispant ? C'est insupportable._

-Je veux retrouver le membre du CP9 qui a mit le feu à une petite épicerie, il y a quelques jours.

Pour le coup, Mihawk fut surpris, même si son visage resta aussi lisse et froid qu'une plaque de verglas. Le jeune avait vraiment l'intention de se frotter à ces types ? Il n'était peut-être pas si ennuyeux, finalement.

-Très bien. Le membre de leur équipe qui est le plus souvent chargé de tout nettoyer derrière eux est un certain Blueno.

-Comment je peux le trouver ?

-Tu veux le tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu n'es pas sûr de toi. Tu ne pourras rien faire si tu n'as pas prit tes résolutions.

Ace détourna le regard, se soustrayant aux yeux terrifiants du Faucon. Son cerveau bouillonnait d'idées, analysant chaque situation, chaque action qu'il devrait faire, chacune des conséquences que ça entraînerait. Il avait l'habitude.

Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers Mihawk, déterminé.

-Je vais lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine.

Œil de Faucon eut un sourire fourbe, et ses prunelles brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Puisque le gamin y tenait tellement, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. La suite des événements promettait d'être passionnante...

xxxxxxxxxx

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de les terroriser à chaque fois que tu leur rends visite, hein, Garp ?

-Ils en ont vu d'autres, répondit le géant en haussant les épaules. Et tant que je le pourrais, je m'efforcerais de les ramener là où est leur place !

-Leur place est ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'en partir, Garp. Le fait que tu viennes tous les mois à l'improviste ne changera rien ! Surtout si tu continues à leur taper dessus, railla Newgate.

-On verra ça ! Les deux premiers sont des cas désespérés, mais j'pense qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour Luffy.

-C'est ton préféré, avoue.

-J'l'ai inscrit ici à mon nom en comptant sur toi pour qu'il fasse quelque chose de sa vie ! Alors oui, c'est un peu mon préféré, c'est vrai.

Newgate se rappelait parfaitement du jour de l'arrivée des trois frères, deux ans plus tôt. Ce soir-là, il pleuvait des cordes, en plein été. Il était au milieu d'un rendez-vous avec le fameux Garp, ici présent, quand on avait tambouriné à la porte d'entrée. Marco avait ouvert et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec trois garçons trempés jusqu'aux os, grelottants, vêtus d'habits qui tenaient plus de la loque que du vêtement, et avec un même sourire lumineux sur le visage.

Le grand blond les avait emmené dans le bureau de Barbe-Blanche, et il avait fallut les inscrire. Nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance...

Portgas D. Ace, dix-huit ans, 01/01/94.

Alistair Sabo, dix-sept ans, 20/03/95.

Luffy, environ quinze ans.

Luffy ne connaissait ni son nom, ni sa date de naissance. Newgate avait essayé d'insister pour qu'il s'en trouve un, mais rien a faire, le garçon n'avait pas voulu en démordre. Il était Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, point.

Le contrat passé avec Sengoku stipulait que Barbe-Blanche devait régulièrement lui envoyer une liste de ses pensionnaires, avec nom, prénom et âge, histoire de les laisser tranquille si des policiers les croisaient dans la rue. Donc si le garçon ne trouvait pas de nom, il était sûr de finir en prison un jour ou l'autre.

Garp avait alors proposé de l'inscrire à son nom, comme ça le problème était réglé. Il lui avait choisit la date de naissance de sa défunte mère, et le tour était joué. Il s'arrangerait avec Sengoku pour que cela reste secret.

Monkey D. Luffy, quinze ans, 05/05/97.

Depuis, le garçon l'appelait « Grand-Père », ou « Papy », et, fraternité oblige, ses deux aînés aussi. La belle affaire.

-Mais bref, tu te doutes sûrement que ce coup-ci, c'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie, reprit Garp.

-Ouais. Tu veux me parler d'Akainu, c'est ça ? tenta de deviner Newgate.

Le sous-directeur de la police hocha la tête.

-S'il est nommé, et ce sera sûrement le cas, il va te poser de sérieux problèmes.

-Sans rire ?

-Déconne pas ! Tes pensionnaires et toi, vous êtes dans la merde !

-J'suis au courant, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? J'peux pas saboter la nomination, ni buter cet enfoiré !

-Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva Garp. Mais tu peux te protéger toi, et peut-être certains de tes « enfants » en en dénonçant quelques-uns !

Barbe-Blanche resta un instant estomaqué, avant de se lever lentement. Si le policier était un géant, lui le dominait d'une bonne tête.

-Venant de Sengoku, une telle proposition ne m'aurait pas étonné, mais venant de toi...

-Attend, laisse-moi...

-Sors de chez nous, gronda-t-il.

-Écoute, Newgate...

-DEHORS ! COMMENT OSES-TU ME DIRE ÇA ? JAMAIS JE NE LES LIVRERAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS ! DÉGAGE AVANT QUE J'ME METTE VRAIMENT EN BOULE, GARP !

Newgate donna un coup de poing dans le mur, y laissant une marque, et le policier comprit qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour cette fois. Il se leva et sortit, tête haute.

Le Vieux savait faire peur quand il s'y mettait...

xxxxxxxxxx

-AÏE !

-Oops ! S'cuse moi Luffy !

-M'ébouriffe pas les cheveux, Zoro ! Mal à la tête...

-Désolé, j'vais faire gaffe.

Avec précaution, le vert passa sa main derrière la nuque du brun, et l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser. Allongé sur son lit, dans la chambre des trois frères, Luffy avait demandé à Zoro de le rejoindre aussitôt Sabo partit voir où était Ace. Et le jeune homme s'était empressé d'obéir. Il avait secoué la tête en voyant le bandage sur la tête de son ami, et s'était assis à côté de lui, blasé. _Franchement... Comment il fait pour se retrouver en _permanence_ dans les emmerdes ?_

Approfondissant le baiser, Zoro passa ses mains sur le torse du garçon, laissé visible grâce à sa chemise ouverte. Luffy frissonna, se renversa sur le matelas, entraînant le vert avec lui, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore à lui. Le mouvement amena leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, et le gémissement du brun se mêla au grognement de Zoro.

-Mmmn...

-Fais pas ça, Luffy...

-Faire quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Ça. Ce bruit.

-Pourquoi ?

Zoro enfouit son visage dans le cou de Luffy, et inspira profondément son odeur.

-Ça m'excite, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le garçon sentit un violent frisson courir le long de sa colonne, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un nouveau geignement. En faisant exprès de le glisser dans l'oreille de son ami.

-Luffy !

-Désolé.

-Mon œil !

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis l'hilarité l'emporta sur leurs tentatives de rester sérieux. Leur rire secoua leurs corps entremêlés, et Zoro reprit possession de la bouche du brun. _C'est normal qu'il me fasse cet effet alors qu'on ne sort ensemble que depuis... Hier ? _s'inquiéta-t-il mentalement.

-Lu', j'ai pas trouvé Ace, il est pas reve...? J'PEUX SAVOIR C'QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?

Surpris, les deux amants se tournèrent vers la porte.

-Oh merde, marmonna le vert.

-Sabo ! s'exclama Luffy. C'est pas...

-Si tu dis "c'est pas c'que tu crois", je te jure que je t'en colle une ! grogna le blond avant de sortir son portable.

-Oh non, Sab'... Fais pas ça ! dit le brun en se levant d'un coup, paniqué. J't'en supplie, appelle pas Ace...

-Un peu que j'l'appelle ! rétorqua-t-il. Allô ? Ace ? Il faut que...

-_C'est important ?_

_-_Euh... Relativement, répondit-il interloqué par le ton agacé et pressé de son frère.

-_Si c'est relativement, ça peut attendre ! J'suis occupé !_

Sabo éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, bouche bée.

-L'enfoiré ! Il m'a raccroché au nez !

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace sortit de la bibliothèque renseignements en poche et sourire aux lèvres. Le temps de se prévoir un alibi solide, et de prévenir Shakky de son absence au bar, il avait prévu d'agir dans une semaine. Une semaine pour tout peaufiner. Largement suffisant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea dans le jardin. La matinée était bien avancée, mais il n'était pas encore midi, et beaucoup de pensionnaires étaient dans le parc. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, en attrapa un brin pour le mordiller et laissa son esprit dériver sur ses prochaines actions.

-Tu te balades toujours torse nu, Portgas ?

Tiré de ses pensées, il leva les yeux et découvrit Law qui le regardait de haut, son sempiternel bonnet sur la tête malgré la chaleur estivale. Son sourire arrogant et parfaitement charmeur lui fit rater un battement de cœur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Traf' ! Maintenant que t'as fini de te foutre de moi, tu viens t'excuser ?

-Si je te disais oui ?

-J'te croirais pas une seconde.

Le chirurgien ricana et s'allongea à côté de lui, mains sous la tête, incarnation parfaite de la décontraction.

-Je sais ce que tu es allé demander à Mihawk, finit-il par dire.

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

-En rien. Mais j'croyais t'avoir dit de pas aller te balader seul dans la rue ?

-Tu t'inquiètes, Traf' ? nargua Ace.

Law se redressa, obligeant Ace à faire de même pour ne pas être en position d'infériorité. Le barman plongea dans ses yeux gris, tentant de saisir ce à quoi le métisse pensait.

-Et si je te disais oui ? murmura ce dernier d'une voix chaude.

Ace déglutit.

-J'te croirais toujours pas.

Le chirurgien esquissa un sourire.

-Tu aurais tort...

Le cœur d'Ace s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Tremblant, il passa une main derrière la nuque de Law, et appuya légèrement, s'attendant à tout moment à se faire rejeter, ou à ce que le beau métisse se moque de lui et de sa crédulité. Mais l'intéressé se contenta d'approcher son visage, et de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Il effleura les lèvres du barman des siennes, et posa une main sur sa joue. Sa langue vint retracer l'ourlet des lèvres sucrées, avant de s'immiscer entre elles, cajoleuse. Ace ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. _Enfin..._

Il pressa un peu plus fortement sur la nuque bronzée, et sentit le chirurgien sourire. Toutefois, il se plia à sa demande informulée et approfondit le baiser, amenant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Le barman soupira de délice, et enroula leurs langues. Elles se caressèrent lentement, avides, curieuses mais prenant leur temps. Le goût de Law était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Un mélange de menthe et d'épices douces qui lui donna envie d'en goûter plus. Il ouvrit les lèvres au maximum pour en saisir toutes les saveurs.

Ils finirent pas se séparer pour respirer, mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoique ce soit, le portable d'Ace sonna.

-Merde... C'est Sabo. Faut que j'réponde.

-_Allô ? Ace ? Il faut que..._

_-_C'est important ? le coupa-t-il, agacé, s'attirant un sourire narquois de Law.

-_Euh... Relativement._

-Si c'est relativement, ça peut attendre ! J'suis occupé !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il raccrocha et éteignit l'appareil. Le chirurgien ricana.

-Je te sens quelque peut agacé, Portgas...

-Nan ! Tu crois ? grogna-t-il. Faut toujours qu'ils me dérangent au mauvais moment !

-Pourtant, s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de toi, tu laisserais tout en plan pour aller les sauver.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question, et Ace le regarda, légèrement surpris. Law affichait son éternel sourire en coin, mais il était cette fois teinté d'une douce tristesse.

-Ben ouais... Ils sont mes frères... C'est mon rôle de prendre soin d'eux. Surtout que j'suis l'aîné.

-...

Le chirurgien resta un instant silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague, jusqu'à-ce que son sourire sarcastique habituel ne revienne étirer ses lèvres.

-T'en auras mis du temps ! railla-t-il.

-Du temps ? s'étonna le barman.

-Pour m'embrasser.

-Hein ? Mais... C'est toi qui..., balbutia le jeune homme.

-En tout cas, j'ai tout à t'apprendre, niveau baiser langoureux. J'espère juste que tu te débrouilles mieux au pieu, ricana le chirurgien.

Ace rougit et détourna les yeux, extrêmement vexé.

-Je t'emmerde Traf' ! grommela-t-il.

-Allez, c'est bon... Dis-toi que plus tu t'entraîneras et plus tu deviendras doué.

-J'vais commencer maintenant, alors ! s'exclama-t-il, son aplomb retrouvé.

Il s'empara à nouveau de la bouche du métisse, et s'efforça de prendre le contrôle du baiser, mais toujours, la langue de Law le bloquait, et il se retrouva à se laisser faire comme précédemment. Il envoya valdinguer son bonnet en agrippant ses cheveux, et le chirurgien se vengea en jetant son stetson au loin. Il envahit la bouche d'Ace, prenant totalement possession de lui, et l'explora lentement. Son palais, ses gencives, ses lèvres, sa langue... Le barman, lui, avait un goût à la fois sucré et braisé, comme du caramel laissé un peu trop longtemps sur le feu, et Law le dégusta lentement.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le baiser, et il étouffa un rire alors qu'Ace se tendait vers lui pour tenter de renouer aussitôt le contact. Puis il soupira.

-Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, Portgas, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

-Tu parles du CP9 ?

Law n'estima pas la question assez pertinente pour être digne d'une réponse, et se recula pour se lever, récupérant son bonnet au passage.

-Traf' ! Attend !

-Quoi ?

-Tu... Euh... Tu vas où ?

-Eh bien, manger. Il n'est pas loin de midi, et je commence à avoir faim. Je te manque déjà ?

_Merde ! Question piège ! _Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule peu compromettant, et Law ricana, pas dupe.

-Allez, ciao, Portgas !

Et le chirurgien s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Ace le regarda s'en aller, et détailla sa silhouette élancée. Lorsqu'il put enfin détourner les yeux, il alluma son téléphone et lut le message que Sabo lui avait envoyé.

-... QUOI ?!


End file.
